Enter Siren
by The Pootamis
Summary: What would happen if Black Siren had other motives when she had been released by Prometheus? Would she go along with his plan or would she burn it to the ground? An alternate ending to Season 5 of Arrow starting at episode 10.
1. Chapter 1

" Hi Ollie."

A moment that seemed to freeze time all around him. A moment that he would never forget. The sight of the one individual that he thought of lost months ago now standing before him.

The very same woman that has plagued his thoughts for months. Months of seeking revenge for her death at the hands of Damien Darhk. A memory that he would never forget. The memory of watching her dying slowly.

The memory of watching helplessly as Darhk drove an arrow into her chest. The memory of racing across the city with her in his arms as she fought for her life. A life that he knew was well worth saving.

A life that seemed to be saved after he had been told her surgery had been a success to only have his worst nightmares come to life before his eyes. The nightmare of having to watch her die right before his eyes.

A sight that has often haunted his dreams along with another. Another memory that has made him regret so many decisions. Made him regret not saying anything to her mere minutes before her death when she had confessed her biggest secret.

The same secret that he had always kept hidden from her. The secret that he loved her. Always had and always will. But she was wrong. He wasn't just the love of her love. No she was also the love of his.

Staring deep into her green eyes as he slowly sees a smile coming across her face that would often jump start his heart every single time it made an appearance briefly closing his eyes Oliver takes a deep breathe as he shakes his head with one thought running through his mind.

The thought of what he is seeing before him now isn't real. Just like how he had seen some many figures of his imagination so many times before. Just like Shado and Yao Fei had come to him before.

Only this time he couldn't take it. Not after everything that had happened on this night. Not after he had been tricked to killed an innocent man in cold blood. He couldn't bare to see the one person that he failed to save. Something he has never forgiven himself to this day for.

Couldn't bare to see the one person that he missed the most. The one woman that he needed the most.

" Ollie? It's okay. I'm here now."

Opening his eyes as he sees Laurel staring at him with a small smile across her face taking a shaky breathe slowly Oliver makes his way across the room closing the short distance between them before slowly with his hand shaking Oliver reaches out towards her as he takes a deep breathe.

Suddenly as he gently touches her cheek unable to hold them back any longer a few tears escape from Oliver's eyes as he lets out a small laugh of joy before without giving her anytime to react in a sudden motion Oliver wraps his arms tightly around Laurel bringing her into an embrace as he buries his head into her shoulder.

" It's you. It's really you."

With her own eyes getting watery slowly blinking the tears away closing her eyes slowly Laurel returns the embrace as she gently rests her head on his shoulder.

" It's me. I'm back."

As she feels Oliver starting to shake in her arms loosening her hold across his waist with her right hand gently Laurel starts to rub his back to only feel his body slowly relaxing from her touch.

" I'm never letting you go again. Not ever again."

Unable to hold back a few tears from dropping slowly Laurel closes her eyes as she gently leans her head against his own.

" I don't want you to."

For the next couple of moments as they hold onto each other in silence just enjoying the moment unaware to their knowledge a silent ding echoes across the lair coming from the elevator before just mere seconds later as the elevator doors open to reveal Felicity slowly making her way to the inside of the cave the sight she finds causes her eyes to go wide.

" Laurel?"

Opening up her eyes as she looks up towards the elevator to see Felicity standing in the control center of the lair with a look of pure shock across her face Laurel can't help but smile at her before slowly she loosens her hold on Oliver to turn towards her.

" Hi Felicity."

" Oh my god! Oh my god! It's a miracle!"

As she sees Felicity quickly making her way over slowly turning in Oliver's embrace without having a chance to react Laurel is brought into an awkward embrace by Felicity as she feels Oliver's hands firmly around her waist before slowly Laurel turns her head to look at Oliver with a small smile across her face.

" Oliver was thinking the same exact thing."

* * *

" I thought Sarah and The Legends were against changing history?"

Taking a deep breathe just as she is about to respond a small smile forms across Laurel's face as she feels Oliver gently grabbing her hand from his spot on the couch next to her causing her to see Felicity's eyes go wide slightly for a split second before they go back to normal.

" Sarah said that they figured out a way to bring me back without causing a…."

" Aberration?"

Glancing over to her side as she gives Oliver a nod gently Laurel squeezes his hand as she turns back to look at Felicity.

" Yes. That. Honestly whatever she did, I'm glad that she did. I've been given a second chance and i'm not gonna waste it."

Slowly as she sees Felicity starting to eyeball her suspiciously forcing back a small glare trying to break through across her face slowly Laurel returns the gesture as she feels Oliver gently squeezing her hand unaware that he looks over towards Felicity with a questionable look.

" Are you okay?

" Hmm? I'm fine. Yeah i just wish that the legends could bring back everyone that we wanted."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver looking down towards the cold ground with an emotionless expression across his face despite the few emotions she can feel radiating from his eye gently giving his hand a squeeze Laurel turns her attention back towards Felicity to see her staring down at their joined hands with an unreadable expression.

An expression that only in a sudden move forms into a brief look of shock as gently Laurel interwines her fingers together with Oliver's own as she suppresses a grin.

" What did i miss?"

Snapping out of her shock as she looks back up towards Laurel to see her looking straight at her with a noticeable smile across her face forcing a smile across her own slowly Felicity shakes her head.

" It's….it's not important right now. What's important is you're back. And that is worth celebrating. I'll call the rest of the team and let them know of the news."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Oliver glancing up towards her with a smile across his face returning the smile gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before slowly as she looks back towards Felicity in an instant the smile across her face vanishes into a stern look.

" No."

" I'm sorry? What do you mean no?"

" I mean no. What part of this don't you understand? I don't want some welcome back party. All i want to do is to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

" And what exactly does that suppose to mean? You have your life back. Once you are declared alive again you'll have your job back. You'll have your father. What else is there?"

Feeling her hand being squeezed as she returns the gesture slowly leaning forward Laurel looks Felicity dead in the eyes.

" You know exactly what i'm talking about. And this time i'm not going to let someone like you stand in the way of what i want.

If you want to go throw some party like a home decorator fine. I won't stop you. What truly matters to me is the man that is by my side right now.

Star City can give the district attorney job to whoever they like for all i care. What matters to me isn't you. Hell this city doesn't even matter to me. Not anymore. There is only a few that truly matter to me and guess what?

You're not one of them so you can leave. So go set up your little party. Have your little get together with your little friends. I won't be apart of it."

With a look of shock plastered across her face as she turns her head away from Laurel to look over towards Oliver to see him looking at Laurel with a mixture of shock and happiness slowly Felicity shakes her head.

" I….i should get going."

" Maybe you should."

Nodding her head without so much as glancing back over her shoulder slowly Felicity gets up from her seat and makes her way through the lair and over towards the elevator before turning around as she looks back through the lair to see Laurel looking at her with a blank look across her face slowly Felicity takes her eyes away from her to look down towards the ground.

Hearing the sound of the elevator's doors sliding over turning back towards Oliver as she sees him looking down towards their joined hands letting out a sigh gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze.

" Ollie? There is something that you need to know. How i'm really here."

Shaking his head as he feels a hand being gently placed on his cheek gently Oliver gives Laurel's hand a squeeze as he looks up from their joined hands to look at her face.

" I don't care. I don't care how this is possible. All that i care about is you."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver dropping his head down to look at their joined hands gently rubbing her thumb across his cheek Laurel's eyes widen slightly when she hears him taking a deep breathe.

" That night….when you died a part of me died. And there was so many things that i regretted not doing that night. So many things that i should have told you. But now you're back i've been given a second chance to fix those mistakes."

Taking a deep breathe as he raises his head up to look at Laurel to see a look of concern across her face gently Oliver gives her hand a squeeze.

" Before you died you told me something. You told me that i was the love of your life. But i didn't get the chance to tell you that you will always be the love of mine.

And that will never change. Not through death. Not though dimensions. I will always love you."

Feeling a lone tear running down her cheek without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss before slowly without breaking the kiss as she feels Oliver pulling her closer rising up Laurel sits down on his lap as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a small groan slowly reaching up as he attempts to wipe his eyes to find some resistance coming from his right arm suddenly snapping his eyes open as he sees a wave of blonde hair resting on his chest with a small smile forming across his face reaching down gently Oliver wraps his arm back around the body that he knew to be Laurel Lance.

A woman that he had never thought he would ever see again. Not until he would leave this world for good. A woman that seemed to come to him in his time of need. A woman that has always plagued his mind through the years.

Even when he was with them. With the other woman in his life. Woman like Susan Williams. A woman that intrigued him for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he could see some of Laurel's strength inside of this woman. Maybe it was because of the resources she had at her disposal that could help him later on?

Women like Felicity Smoak. A woman that for some reason he felt a small connection with once before. Maybe it was because she could always come up with a solution to any problem? Maybe it was because he worked with her every single night?

But he knew the real reasons why deep inside his past relationships never worked out. It was because he knew that he couldn't have her. The one woman that he desired the most.

A woman that has returned to him now. A woman that has spoken words that he had only wished to hear her say years ago. Years that seemed so wasted in his eyes. But years they would make up.

Especially now. Now that he has her back in his arms once again. Back with him that seemed to make him feel whole once again. Make the empty hole he has felt for months fill up once again. A void that would never open up again if he had any say about it.

Being as gentle as possible not to awaken her leaning down as he gently kisses the top of Laurel's forehead to only hear the sound of a happy moan coming from beneath slowly as he feels her moving her head to look up at him with a bright smile across her face slowly a wide smile forms across Oliver's face.

A smile that instantly makes his heartbeat quicken just like it also had done before. A simple smile that would always send him messages. Always was able to let him know everything would be alright.

Without any hesitation leaning down as he presses his lips to her own for a gentle kiss to only pull back a few moments later to rest his head back on his pillow slowly a smile forms across Oliver's face as he feels Laurel snuggling closer into his side with a happy sigh.

Closing his eyes just as he gets more comfortable suddenly as he feels Laurel's body tense in his hold snapping open his eyes Oliver looks down towards Laurel with concern.

" Are you okay?"

" My dad. What am i supposed to tell my dad. I totally forgot about him."

Feeling Laurel's head coming off his chest slowly sitting up as he sees Laurel sitting up with her head in her hands reaching out gently wraps his arm around her shoulder causing him to feel Laurel leaning back into his touch.

" Everything is going to be okay."

" How? How did it take my death? And be honest with me. I can take it."

Letting out a sigh gently reaching down Oliver wraps his arms around her waist before gently he rests his head against Laurel's own.

" He took it pretty bad. He had a relapse and had to go to rehab for a while."

In an sudden move snapping her head around to look over her shoulder Laurel looks over towards Oliver with her eyes as wide as saucers.

" Don't worry. Thea has been helping him step by step with the whole thing. He's gotten better now and he's going to be doing so much better once he sees you again. Just like i am."

Breathing a sigh in relief gently Laurel rests her head back down against Oliver's own before reaching down she gently places her hands on top of his own.

" Will you come with me when i tell him?"

Glancing up as she sees Oliver looking down towards her with a small smile across his face slowly Laurel feels her lips curling up into a smile.

" If you promise to be with me when i tell Thea the news."

With her smile only widening as she gently nods her head against his own leaning up Laurel pecks Oliver gently on the lips.

" It's a deal."

Staring deep into his eyes as she watches a smile starting to form across his face gently turning in his embrace reaching up gently Laurel wraps her arms around the back of his neck before without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Laurel gently presses her lips to Oliver's own.

Feeling Oliver returning the kiss with her lips curling up into a smile leaning back as she gently lowers herself down on the mattress bringing him down with her feeling something poking her thigh letting out a giggle slowly Laurel breaks off the kiss to look up towards Oliver with a grin across her face.

" It looks like someone is happy to see me."

Letting out a chuckle as he nods his head causing him to see the grin across Laurel's face to widen leaning back down as he presses his lips back to her own suddenly Oliver breaks off the kiss and opens his eyes when he hears the sound of his cellphone vibrating from nearby.

" That is such a mood killer."

Nodding his head gently against her own slowly leaning up as he starts to reach out towards the cellphone to feel resistance beneath him slowly Oliver turns back down towards Laurel to see her shaking her head at him.

" Just ignore it."

" But what if it's important?"

" More important than getting laid by the love of your life?"

As she sees Oliver's eyes widening slightly a small smile forms across Laurel's face.

" That's what i thought. Now get back down here and fuck me right now or so help me i'll teach you personally of the definition of having blue balls."

With his eyes going as wide as saucers unable to say a word leaning back down as he presses his lips back down gently onto Laurel's own to only feel her starting to kiss him with intensity slowly Oliver matches her movements before seconds later as he feels her turning them over so he is laying on his back suddenly Oliver opens his eyes as he feels Laurel breaking off the kiss.

Letting out a huff reaching out Laurel snatches the cell phone off the ground before in a sudden move she presses the cell phone down onto Oliver's chest.

" Answer it and get rid of them quickly before i change my mind."

Seeing the stern look across Laurel's face with a simple nod reaching out gently Oliver takes the cell phone out of her hand earning him a small smile before slowly as he turns over the cell phone to see a familiar number across the caller id Oliver's eyes go slightly wide.

" It's the office. This will take just one second."

" Office? As in the mayor's office? I thought that you decided to abandon your campaign in an effort to capture Darhk?"

" It's complicated. After i dealt with Darhk, I was offered the job. To be honest the only reason why i took the job was because of you.

I wanted to help change the city like you had been doing for years. And i wanted to do it without a mask."

With her smile only widening as she watches him slowly flip open the cell phone and bring it up to his ear with a grin forming across her face gently wiggling out of his embrace slowly Laurel moves down the mattress.

" Mayor Queen. This is Oliver speaking."

" **Oliver!? Where have you been!? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!"**

Just as he is about to respond suddenly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers as he tries to suppress a moan before slowly leaning up slightly as he sees a wave of blond hair peeking up to send him a grin without having a chance to react Oliver snaps his head back against the mattress.

" **Oliver!? Oliver!?"**

" Sorry i've been a little preoccupied."

" **Preoccupied!? With what!?"**

Suppressing a moan as he briefly closes his eyes slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" It's complicated."

" **Well get your ass here double time! The press is all over the place looking to get a statement from you."**

Taking slowly and steady breathes as he looks up to see Laurel slowly hovering over him wiping her lips with her right hand with a seductive smile across her face slowly Oliver's eyes widen.

" I'll be there as soon as i can."

Without taking his eyes away from her for a single second closing the phone with a thud as he feels Laurel mounting on top of him discarding the cell phone to the side reaching up gently Oliver wraps his arms around her waist.

" So?"

" I have to go to the office. I guess the press is waiting for me to give a statement."

" Let them squirm. It's not like they don't deserve it anyways."

Leaning down as she presses her lips gently down on his own to feel him returning the kiss in full feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly as she scoots back to only feel him breaking off the kiss opening her eyes a frown forms across Laurel's face.

" What is it?"

" You'll come with me right? I…."

With a small smile coming across her face reaching out gently Laurel lays a hand down on Oliver's cheek before leaning down she pecks him gently on the lips.

" I wouldn't miss this for the world. For what it's worth i'm proud of you. You've become the man that i've always seen in you."

Staring deep into his eyes as she sees them getting watery leaning back down Laurel gently pecks Oliver on the lips before reaching down she gently pats Oliver in the arm.

" Come on. We'll finish this up in the shower. I always loved seeing you in a suit."

* * *

Staring out the passenger's window in silence as she squeezes Oliver's hand to only feel him returning the gesture with a noticeable smile across her face Laurel can't help but stare out towards the city in total silence lost in her thoughts.

Thoughts of how she never in her wildest dreams thought this would of happened. Never thought she would be with Oliver again. A moment that she would relive over and over again if she had the choice.

But would she have the chance? Would she have the chance of still being with him once he learned the truth? A truth that she had been withholding from him.

A truth that she knew would shock him. The truth that she wasn't from this Earth but instead from another. That she wasn't this world's Laurel Lance but actually another's instead. But she was still his Laurel and he was her's.

A truth that she had battled internally ever since she had encountered him. Had encountered the man that promised her a new start in a brand new world. A new start to be reunited with the man that she loves.

But first she had to perform a task. The task of keeping another busy. The task of dealing with the hero known as The Flash.

A worthy adversary in her book. But an adversary that had quickly fallen before her might. Had been quickly defeated to only have luck be on his side during their encounter.

Luck that had lead to her capture. Capture that caused her to be locked away inside of a cell made special for her. A cell that remained unaffected by her unique abilities.

A cell she would call home for months before she had encountered him. A masked man that she knew now as called Prometheus. A man that had his own motives for her.

Motives that once she heard his intentions made her cringe inside with a new found mission. The same mission she had made for herself upon arriving on this Earth. She would find Oliver and she would protect him from this man.

This man that was so hellbent on making him suffer. So hellbent and destroying him not only mentally but physically as well. A fate that she would not allow.

" You okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts as she glances over towards Oliver to see a look of concern across his face letting out a sigh gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze before she turns her attention back out the window.

" I will be. I'm just nervous about this whole thing."

" I know. I was feeling like this the moment, I arrived back here in the city after i had just returned for Lian Yu.

After everyone thought that i was dead, I was so nervous about seeing everyone again. I know what it's like and i'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere unless you are there by my side. I'm not losing you again. Not now and not ever again."

With a smile coming across her face gently Laurel gives Oliver's hand a squeeze as she glances over towards him.

" I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where i belong. With you."

Feeling her hand being gently squeeze as she returns the gesture slowly Laurel turns her head to look through the windshield at the road ahead.

" So what's the game plan? It would be good to come up with matching stories as to how this is possible."

" I'm open to suggestions. I was thinking something like you were put into protective custody after Darhk had attacked you.

Once you had recovered and learned Darhk was dead you decided to come back home to be reunited with your family."

" I like it. Short,simple,and gets to the point. But i do see one problem with that. When i died didn't everyone find out that i was The Black Canary?"

" The statue was a big giveaway huh?"

" Giveaway? More like a blinking Laurel Lance is The Black Canary beacon. Not that i didn't appreciate the gesture."

" Well that may not be a problem anymore. Since i'm the mayor now i can pardon you for any of the crimes you may have committed as The Black Canary."

" Just like you have done for The Green Arrow, I presume? Well that's no fun."

" Well i didn't say that you still wouldn't be punished. You'll just have to wait for that when we're behind closed doors."

Suddenly as he hears Laurel purring in his ear causing a chill to run up his spine glancing to his side Oliver sees Laurel leaning into his ear with a seductive smile across her face.

" Now we're talking."

* * *

Pacing around the meeting room with an irritated look across his face as he constantly glances at the open doorway of the meeting room to see nobody but a few passing by workers letting out a sigh Quentin snaps his head to look at Adrian as he sees him glancing over towards him.

" Did you get a hold of Oliver?"

" Yeah i got a hold of him alright. He said that he was on his way. Something about being preoccupied with something. Whatever it is it better be good."

Letting out a sigh moving back over towards the table reaching out as he grabs a hold of his coffee mug and takes a sip to hear the sound of hushed whispers suddenly coming from the outside of the room with a look of confusion forming across his face placing the mug back down on the table slowly Quentin makes his way across the room and out the open doorway.

Suddenly coming to a drastic halt as he stares down at the other end of the floor to see Laurel being slowly led forward towards him hand in hand by Oliver feeling his eyes burning up just as he lets out a breath that he is holding unable to suppress them any longer as he watches Laurel look up to make eye contact with him slowly Quentin feels tears sliding down his cheeks.

" Dad?"

Without any hesitation rushing across the room as he sees Oliver letting go of her hand reaching out Quentin brings Laurel into an embrace as he kisses the side of her head.

" Laurel? Is it you? Is it really you?"

Feeling her own eyes starting to burn up closing her eyes as she returns the embrace gently Laurel lays her head down on Quentin's shoulder unaware that Oliver is smiling at the scene from her side.

" It's me. I'm back."

Opening his eyes as he glances up to see Oliver smiling at the scene before his eyes gently breaking the embrace leaning forward gently Quentin plants a kiss on Laurel's forehead earning him a smile before slowly with a wide smile across his face slowly Quentin makes his way over towards Oliver.

Quickly closing the distance between them without giving him a chance to react reaching out Quentin pulls Oliver into an embrace before slowly as he feels Oliver returning the embrace unaware to his knowledge Laurel smiles at the scene.

" I don't know how you did it but thank you."

Wiping her eyes as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye taking her eyes away from Oliver and Quentin slowly Laurel turns her head before suddenly her eyes widen for a brief second when she spots him.

The very same man that had freed her from her prison. The very same man that is seen staring at her with curiosity from an open doorway.

A look that she instantly wants to smack off of his face but instead returns with the same curiosity before just as she sees out of the corner of her eye Oliver returning to her side with a smile coming across her face Laurel returns her attention back over towards Oliver.

Reaching up as he wipes his eyes to see Laurel gently grabbing a hold of Oliver's hand slowly Quentin's smile widens.

" I can see why you were late getting in now. It's good to see you two back together. About damn time if you ask me."

With her smile only widening as she gives Oliver's hand a gentle squeeze glancing over her shoulder as she sees Adrian Chase nowhere in sight Laurel's eyes go wide for a brief second before slowly she turns her head back forward to look at Oliver.

" Is there somewhere that we can talk in private?"

Glancing over her shoulder as he sees nothing out of the ordinary slowly nodding his head with a small tug slowly Oliver leads Laurel across the floor towards his office as Quentin follows after them before mere moments later as she hears the sound of the office door closing behind them feeling her hand being squeezed Laurel looks over towards Oliver to see a look of concern across his face.

" Ollie? Who was that man? The man that followed my father out of that room."

" That's Adrian Chase. He's a part of my staff. Why? What's going on?"

" How long has he been working for you?"

" Ever since i became the mayor. Laurel what's going on?"

" Oliver? I need you to listen to me carefully. Call security and have them arrest that man right now. Do it now."

With a look of confusion across his face as he sees Laurel giving him an encouraging nod as he sees her pleading with him through her eyes without any hesitation releasing her hand slowly Oliver makes his way around his office table to grab a hold of his office phone unaware that Laurel turns back to look at Quentin to see him staring at her with concern.

" What's going on?"

Just as she opens her mouth to respond as she hears the sound of a click looking back towards Oliver as she sees him looking up towards her with confusion a hopeful look comes across Laurel's face.

" Do they have him in custody?"

" No. They said he's just left. Can you please tell me now what's going on?"

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head with all eyes on her slowly Laurel makes her way across the room towards a window before as she looks down towards the city she lets out a sigh.

" I know who he is."

" What are you talking about? What do you mean by you know who he is? Baby you're not making any sense. Maybe you should lie down.

I don't know how this is possible but whatever side effects you are feeling we will get through it. Just like we did with your sister."

Letting out a sigh slowly Laurel shakes her head as she glances up towards their reflections in the window.

" You don't understand. You've been looking for Prometheus but what you didn't know was he was right under your nose the whole time watching you the whole time."

Suddenly with his eyes going as wide as saucers slowly making his way across the room as he gently lays his hand down on Laurel's shoulder causing her to look up towards slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" How do you know all of this?"

Avoiding his eyes as she takes a deep breathe reaching up gently Laurel lays her hand down on top of his own before slowly she looks back up towards Oliver.

" Because i've encountered him before without his mask. The man that just walked out of this building is not only the most dangerous man that you've ever face but also the one who you've been searching for."


	3. Chapter 3

Staring down at Laurel in total silence as he sees her slightly nodding her head slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" It's true Ollie. I was there when he unmasked himself."

" I don't understand? How do you know all of this?"

Letting out a sigh as she gently squeezes his hand glancing down towards the city as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel looks back up towards Oliver with a sad smile forming across her face.

" It's kind of hard to explain."

" Wait!? Hold on! You telling us that Adrian Chase is not only this Prometheus character that we've been searching months for but not only that he has been right here the whole entire time watching us!?"

Looking over her shoulder at Quentin as she sees him looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and anger riddled across his face slowly Laurel nods her head.

" Basically yeah. It's how he's stayed one step ahead of you the entire time. Both of you. I always remember a face when i see one."

Feeling her shoulder being gently squeezed glancing back towards Oliver as she sees him looking at her with pleading eyes gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze.

" How do you know all of this?"

Looking back down towards the ground as she takes a deep breathe slowly Laurel nods her head.

" You are going to want to sit down. Both of you."

With a look of concern forming across his face as he feels Laurel gently grabbing his hand with a slight tug slowly Oliver feels himself being lead over towards his office desk by Laurel before just as they near his chair without having anytime to react Oliver gently feels himself being pushed into his chair.

Staring up towards Laurel as he watches her slowly starting to pace around mumbling to herself slowly Oliver's concern deepens before suddenly as he sees Laurel coming to a stop as she nods her head in a sudden move as he feels Laurel sitting down on his lap reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her waist holding her steady.

Looking down as she sees Oliver about to respond reaching down gently Laurel presses her index finger down on his lips before slowly she shakes her head.

" Before you say anything else i want you to listen to everything that i have to say. I will answer all of your questions after. Okay?"

Feeling Oliver nodding his head retracting her finger slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe.

" This is hard for me to explain. I had this all planned out in my head how to tell you but now that we are having this conversation it just doesn't seem right anymore."

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye glancing away from Oliver slowly Laurel looks to her side to see Quentin leaning out of his chair with a look of concern across his face.

" Take your time. We're here for you."

With a brief smile forming across her face as she feels her eyes burning up taking her eyes away from him in a swift motion Laurel looks down towards the floor.

" I'm not so sure that you will be after you hear what i'm about to tell you."

Suddenly as she feels a hand being gently placed on her cheek glancing up as she sees Oliver looking at her with a look of concern riddled across his face leaning forward Laurel can't help but lean into his touch.

" Whatever it is won't make a difference. Nothing will ever change the way that i feel about you. You know that right?"

Taking a shaky breath as she feels her eyes starting to sting quickly blinking away the tears slowly Laurel shakes her head as she stares deep into Oliver's eyes.

" I'm so sorry Oliver. I wish things were different. You deserve so much better."

" Laurel?"

" I'm not the Laurel that you know from this world."

As she watches a look of confusion coming across Oliver's face without breaking off eye contact reaching up gently Laurel lays her hand on top of his own holding it in place.

" But i'm the same Laurel Lance that you've known for your whole life. I've just had to take a different path to get to this point."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver's eyes widen with a look of realization slowly nodding her head gently Laurel squeezes his hand.

" But that doesn't mean that i'm not your Laurel. When i was first approached by Zoom to lead an army of metahumans from my world into yours it presented to me a second chance. A chance to be with the man that i love.

And it presents the same chance to you right now. You just have to be willing to take the chance. Just like i have. When i first arrived on this Earth, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if you were even still alive.

But when i found out that you were still alive along with the rest of my family, I knew what i had to do. I was coming for you or i was going to die trying. But he got in the way."

" Barry?"

Quickly nodding her head as she feels a few tears threatening to escape her eyes quickly Laurel blinks them away.

" I swear to you that i didn't know what Zoom was planning. All that i knew was he wanted for me along with the metas that had been brought over from my world to cause a distraction for your red friend while he accomplished his own plan.

But before i had a chance to escape Central City to make it here, I was captured. When i found out that Zoom had been defeated, I thought that maybe i would be released from my holding cell and at worst shipped back home. But i was wrong.

Instead i was kept inside of my holding cell for months until he showed up. He promised to release me if i would help him with his plan."

Taking a deep breathe as she sees Oliver's eyes leaving her own to stare down at the ground gently Laurel squeezes his hand.

" He wanted me to help hurt you. This man just doesn't want to kill you. He wants to destroy everything in your life. Everything that you hold dear. Anybody or anything that you've ever loved.

And he wanted me to help him. But i couldn't do it. I could never hurt you. I won't."

Squeezing Oliver's hand once again as she sees him not responding but instead continue to look down towards the ground as though lost in his thoughts slowly Laurel takes a shaky breathe.

" Please say something!?"

Glancing up towards Laurel as he sees her looking at him with pleading eyes slowly Oliver takes a deep breathe before he looks back down and whispers out.

" Do you mean it? Everything you just said."

Gently squeezing his hand as she nods her head feeling her eyes burning up quickly Laurel blinks back the tears.

" I meant every word. I would never lie to you. You mean too much to me. Both of you do and that is why i need you to listen to me.

Adrian Chase knows everything about you. Where you live. Who you associate yourself with. All your weaknesses and he will exploit your weaknesses if you let him. There is only one way for this to end. It's going to end with one of you dying by the other's hand.

And i won't allow that to happen. I won't allow him to win and that is why we need to end this tonight before we lose someone else that we care about."

Looking away from Oliver as she turns her head to look at Quentin to see him staring down at the ground with watery eyes slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe.

" Dad?"

In an instant Quentin snaps up his head to look towards Laurel with an intense glare across his face to only see a brief look of shock come across her face.

" Don't you ever call me that! You're not my daughter!"

" Yes i am! You just have to open your eyes to see it for yourself. The only difference this world's Laurel and myself have is the paths that each of us went on to get to this point. You think that you have had it rough well let me tell you this. You haven't. I've had to deal with much worse with nobody there for me.

I've had to watch as one by one the people that i've cared about the most have been killed. The Oliver Queen from my world never returned from Lian Yu. Instead his father had returned in his place. As if some sick joke was being played on me.

The Thea that you know and care about like a daughter is gone in my world. She died of a drug overdose. And you…."

Blinking away the tears that are threatening to escape her eyes slowly Laurel takes a shaky breathe as she stares at Quentin's face to see his facial features softening.

" I had to watch as you slowly died each and every day from cancer. I had to watch as the life left your eyes as i held your hand with nobody there to comfort me. So you may hate me. You may never see me as your daughter but i still look up to you as a father. I just wish that you would do the same."

Taking a deep breathe as she looks away from Quentin and back towards Oliver to see him staring down at the ground in complete silence slowly nodding her head blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes as she gently tries to pull her hand away suddenly Laurel's eyes widen when she feels Oliver reaching in a sudden move with his free hand to hold her's in place.

" Please don't leave me. Not again. I can't lose you again."

With her eyes only widening as she watches Oliver look up towards her with a pleading look in his eyes unable to suppress them any longer as she feels a few tears sliding down her cheeks gently Laurel entwines their fingers together as she leans her head down to rest gently against his hand.

" I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly reaching down as she gently cups his cheek with her free hand without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own before slowly she pulls back to gently rest her forehead against his own as she stares deep into his eyes.

" I'm not going anywhere. I'm where i belong. With you."

Gently reaching out as she guides Oliver's head to her shoulder to only feel him pulling his hands back from her own to only return a split second later around her waist gently Laurel wraps her arms around him returning the embrace before slowly she looks over her shoulder at Quentin to see him staring down at the floor.

" Dad?"

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing up as he sees Laurel looking down towards him with a look of concern across her face slowly Quentin takes a deep breathe.

" I….I need some air."

Without giving them a chance to react getting up from his seat slowly Quentin makes his way across the room before slowly as he turns the doorknob glancing back over towards Laurel as he sees a look of concern across her face slowly shaking his head with a flick of his wrist Quentin exits out of the room quietly closing the door behind him.

" Do you want me to talk to him?"

Shaking her head slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe before she turns her attention back down towards Oliver.

" No. I'll have a talk with him later. Right now we need to focus on finding Adrian Chase. And i know the first place to search for him.

He told me about this abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of The Glades. He wanted me to lead you into a trap. I suggest we start looking there first."

" I'll contact the team and we'll…."

" No team. Just us. I don't trust any of them with your life. I will never trust any of them with your life. This team of your's is too inexperienced to face Adrian Chase. But we're not. This game that he wants us to play only ends in one way and each member of your team is a liability.

A liability that i refused to allow to watch my back. I don't personally know much about each member of your team other than that they are not seasoned enough for this. They would be too easy of targets for Chase and would only end up inside of a body bag if they were to help us."

Keeping her eyes focused on his face as she sees Oliver looking down towards the ground reaching out gently Laurel takes his hand within her own before she gently gives it a squeeze.

" You know that i'm right. You personally trained them and know what their limits are. They can't handle going up against Adrian Chase. But we can. And together we can end this tonight. We can make sure that he never hurts anyone ever again.

I refuse to lose you. I cannot allow him to live after this night. You've seen the consequences of what happens if you let a man like this live. They'll come back to haunt you.

But if he dies then we will never have to look over our shoulders ever again. We will never have to worry about him one day breaking out to seek vengeance.

Instead we can live and do the things that we always talked about. Remember when we were younger and we always talked about going to Paris? We can do those things. Just the two of us.

But we need to make sure there is no loose strings that we need to take care of first. The past can come back to haunt us if we let it."

Nodding his head as he looks up to see a small smile across Laurel's face just as he is about to respond suddenly Oliver feels Laurel gently pressing her lips to his own.

" I know. I know what you are thinking. I've had similar thoughts. You're thinking what we are doing is wrong but it's not.

I've thought about this long and hard. And when you get the chance you will realize this too. Although we may have come from different worlds this world's Laurel Lance and myself are the same woman.

The only difference it tooks us different paths to get to this point. We each had to deal with hardships. When you died my world shattered. I would cry myself to sleep each and every night until there was no more tears to give.

And i know when you lost her that you felt the same exact way. I know this by the way they would speak about you when i was held prisoner. When Barry had come to visit me one day he told me about how lost you looked.

That as if when i died a part of you died. I know what it feels like. But when i really thought about it, I came to realize that no matter what we would never be kept apart. Right now up there i know that the Laurel from your world and the Oliver from my world are staring down at us holding hands just pleading with us to take this chance.

And i think that we should take it. We've been given something that people can only dream about. A second chance and we're both scared about wasting it.

Take a leap of faith with me."

Staring deep into his eyes for the next couple of seconds as she stares deep into his eyes hoping they will reveal something to her suddenly as she sees him nodding his head with a wide smile forming across her face leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting anxiously for the elevator's doors to open suddenly as she hears the sound of a familiar ding right as she sees the elevator doors sliding over without any hesitation stepping out of the elevator slowly Felicity makes her way across the room and over towards the command center of the lair making sure to listen in for any sign of someone else being down there.

Hearing nothing other than the elevator doors closing glancing around as she sees nobody in sight quickly emerging up the steps rearing back as she takes off her bag and takes a seat in her usual spot reaching out just as she takes her keyboard in her hands feeling a pair of eyes watching her suddenly Felicity comes to a complete stop to glance over her shoulder.

Glancing around as she sees nothing out of the ordinary turning her head back forward rearing back Felicity puts a few commands inside of the main computer watching as slowly the system brings up a series of locked files she had hidden away before for a split second Felicity glances back over her shoulder to look around to see nobody in sight.

Quickly entering into one of the files as she starts to go over surveillance footage of what could be described to the naked eye as a female being held prisoner inside of a small cell just as she starts to go over into some of the more recent footage unaware to her knowledge slowly Curtis sneaks up quietly behind her staring at the computer screen with a look of shock across his face.

" What the hell is that?"

Suddenly as she jumps up in surprise with her keyboard in her hand in a sudden move Felicity turns on her heels with her keyboard reared back to only let out a sigh in relief when she sees Curtis standing a short distance away with his arms raised up.

" Curtis!? Don't do that!"

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I hate to ask this but it looks to me that you've this happening quite a few times before."

" You don't know the half of it."

Taking a few deep breathes as she sits back down in her seat and starts to go through the recent surveillance footage feeling a pair of eyes watching Felicity glances away from the computer screen to look over her shoulder at Curtis.

" Well?"

" It's complicated."

" How about you uncomplicate it for me then. Because from where i'm standing i'm seeing footage of Laurel Lance being held prisoner inside of some kind of cell that i've never seen before. And i know that isn't possible. Wait? You didn't…."

Letting out a sigh as she shakes her head slowly Felicity turns her chair around to look Curtis in the eyes.

" It wasn't talked about much here but when we were dealing with Damien Darhk there was a meta human outbreak that took place in Central City.

A man named Zoom lead a group of metahumans from a different world into ours. I really don't know how he was able to do it in the first place. But what i do know is another world's Laurel Lance was in that selected group.

That is who you see right now. Another universe's Black Canary or Black Siren. That is what she has been code named as."

" Okay!? Time out. First you're telling me that there are other dimensions that are linked to our own. Well actually that is more believable after everything that we've been through lately. I wonder if…."

" Curtis!?"

" Sorry getting back to my point. Why haven't you told Oliver about this? I couldn't help but notice that these files were locked away and hidden. And furthermore why is she still here in our world instead of returned back to her own?"

" I don't know why Barry hasn't returned her back to her world. I can't speak for him. As for why i have been keeping this a secret from Oliver?

It's because he doesn't need to know. He doesn't need for old wounds be opened up again. I know him. When Laurel died even though he tried not to show it a piece of him died too.

And i couldn't do that to him. I couldn't let him see this doppleganger and have his heart be shattered again. He doesn't deserve it."

" You're right bitch. He doesn't."

Suddenly snapping up to her feet with her eyes as wide as saucers turning her head to look to the side as she sees Laurel Lance staring at her from the bottom of the command center with an intense glare across her face slowly ascending up the command center steps without taking her eyes away from her slowly Felicity takes a couple of steps back.

" What's wrong Felicity? You were so happy to see me last night? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Shaking her head as she feels herself bumping into Curtis quickly glancing back as she sees him glancing back and forth between her and Laurel with concern slowly Felicity moves around him.

" Me? Change of heart? Why would you say that?"

Coming to a stop as she sees Laurel glancing over towards her computer screen Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" I was wondering what you came down here for. And now i can see why."

Turning on her heels as she leans over and slowly scrolls through the files in front of her to find a live feed inside of her former cell unaware to Laurel's knowledge a look of fear comes across Felicity's face.

" I can explain everything…."

" Can you? Because it looks to me that you've been helping Barry Allen and his little team of misfits keep me contained inside of my cell as though i was some sort of laboratory experiment."

Raising up her hand as she wags her finger to only see Felicity's eyes widen even more a smirk forms across Laurel's face.

" That's not true…."

" Is it now? Oh Felicity. My poor stupid little punching bag. Before i kill you and look down towards your corpse with a smile, I just want you to know this. It's gonna hurt you a hell of a lot more then it's gonna hurt me."

Without any hesitation moving forward as she sees Curtis getting in front of Felicity with closed fists just as she sees him rearing back to throw a punch reaching up Laurel easily blocks his punch to his shock before slowly she shakes her head.

" You still have much to learn. But not from me."

In a sudden move rearing back Laurel sends a well placed kick into Curtis's chest sending him back into Felicity causing each to stumble back first to the ground a few feet away with a thud before slowly as she stalks her way over just as she sees him starting to sit up rearing back once again Laurel sends a low spinning leg kick that connects across Curtis's face instantly knocking him out and sending his glasses flying through the air.

Glancing over towards Felicity as she sees her slowly backpedaling on the ground in the direction of the lair's elevator rising up to her feet slowly Laurel stalks her way towards her making sure to step over Curtis's unconscious body.

" Please stop! You don't have to do this."

" And why shouldn't i? I'm having so much fun. To think how much i've truly missed this. I missed being free to do what i please. To do what i want whenever i want.

A freedom that you personally had taken away from me. And now i'm going to make you suffer for it.

But before i kill you, I want you to answer me this. Why? Why did you have me placed inside of a cell for months. Tell me this and i'll grant you a quick death. But i implore you to remain tightly lipped. It will only make my job more pleasurable."

" Pleasurable!? Do you know what you are doing!? Do you know what you are doing to him!? What will Oliver will think when he finds out that you are working with Prometheus!?"

" Oh Felicity behind once again i see. I'm not working for Prometheus. Rest assured once the time comes he will lay dead at my feet.

No you see the reason why i'm doing this is because simply put i can. When i came to this Earth it was because this dimension presented to me a second chance. A chance that you had taken away from me once you helped contain me inside of my cell for months.

But now that i'm free this Laurel Lance is claiming back what is rightfully her's and it first starts with taking back the man that i love."

" You're not her! You're not the Laurel Lance that he loves. And when he finds out…."

" What makes you think he doesn't already know? Hmm?"

Suddenly as she watches Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers a grin forms across Laurel's face.

" What did you do to him?"

" Me? Nothing. I only helped show him the truth. And the truth is simple. He belongs to me and i belong to him. And there is nothing that will ever change that. We may be from different worlds but it still applies."

" But you're not her! Don't you get that!? You're not…."

Without giving her a chance to react reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of Felicity's throat and slowly lifts her up into the air as she hears Felicity gasping for air under her grip before slowly as she feels Felicity trying to break her hold Laurel tightens her grip as an intense glare forms across her face.

" I'm only going to say this once so you better get it through your thick skull. I am Laurel Lance. I maybe from a different world but that will never change the fact of whom i am. I know who i am and i am proud of it.

Yes i may not be from your precious little world but that doesn't change the fact of whom i am. We may have some differences but this world's Laurel Lance and myself have more than enough similarities to make up for it.

I know this and so does he. Oliver knows who i am and has accepted me for it. Just like i have with him. We may very well not be like our counterparts in some ways but that doesn't mean that i will love him any less.

I have always loved Oliver Queen the moment i laid my eyes on him and i will always love him even after the day that i die. When he died a part of me died too. Just like this world's Oliver had endured.

When we were reunited last night for the first time in a long time, I felt something stir inside of me that hasn't been there for so long. And i'll be damned if i let someone like you or Prometheus take that away from me ever again."

Suddenly without giving her a chance to react releasing her grip as she watches Felicity fall down to the ground with a thud holding her throat as she gasps for breathe slowly Laurel shakes her head before slowly turning on her heels Laurel makes her way towards the command center.

" I grow bored of you. I'll spare your life this one time for Oliver's sake but don't make too much of it. The next time we meet i'll make sure you are buried in the ground with the countless others you were responsible for murder."

" I'm….not….a….murder!"

" You're not? Why don't you tell that to the citizens of Havenrock? The ones that are left anyways. I've done my research on you Ms Smoak. I know what you truly are. You are nothing more than a piece of loose gum sticking to my boot.

You don't call yourself a murder but yet here you are unscathed. Face the facts. You killed thousands of lives. If you don't want to face that so be it but the mere fact that deep inside you consider yourself a hero makes me sick.

You're not a hero. You never have been and never will be. Instead all you are is nothing more than a stone cold killer."

Feeling her eyes burning up as she glances down towards the ground to see her tears landing softly down on the cold floor to only hear the sound of footsteps slowly getting further away in a swift move Felicity snaps her head to look at Laurel's retreating back with an intense glare across her face.

" And what does that make you huh!? You're not any different than me!"

Coming to a drastic halt as she stares into the reflection across the container containing Oliver's Green Arrow suit to see Felicity staring at her with an intense glare across her face snapping her head to look over her shoulder Laurel returns the glare.

" You and me are nothing alike. I maybe a killer but what you fail to understand is i've accepted that part of me. I don't deny what i am. I've killed before and i will do again. Only the deaths that have come at my hands have been a long time coming.

But as for you? You killed in cold blood. Those people in Havenrock never stood a chance. You can keep telling yourself that their deaths weren't your fault. You can keep telling yourself that their deaths were needed in order to save thousands more.

It will never change the fact that you murdered thousands of innocent lives in cold blood. Something that i would never do. My kills were not in cold blood. The bodies that have laid at my feet were never innocent. Can you say the same?"

Without giving her a chance to react snapping her head back forward slowly Laurel makes her way out of the command center as she hears Felicity letting out a couple of breathes.


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping perfectly still using the shadows as cover with her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings as she listens into the sound of nothing but pure silence echoing through the air being as silent as possible slowly rising up to her feet with a sere look of pure intensity radiating from her eyes emerging from the shadows Laurel looks down towards a small alleyway a short distance ahead.

A new looking Laurel Lance that had never been seen before. A look that has brought so much fear when spotted in her world. A world that she would now bring to this one with a new name. The name that had struck fear into the hearts of the citizens of Starling City.

Not the name of The Black Canary. Not the name of Laurel Lance. No but the name of Black Siren.

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees nothing out of the ordinary kneeling down on the edge of the rooftop looking down as she glances around what would have once been an destinated meeting spot to see nobody in sight rearing back without any hesitation dropping down from the rooftop with a thud slowly Siren rises up to her feet before slowly with her eyes constantly glancing around she makes her way forward.

With each step that she takes making sure to use the shadows as cover as she continues to search the area to find no sign of Prometheus anywhere just as she lets out a sigh suddenly the sound of the slightest movement coming from behind causes Siren to come to a drastic halt.

Suddenly as she hears an object soaring through the air quickly kneeling down as she sees an arrow going soaring over her shoulder into the darkness with an intense glare forming across her face snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees what she knew to be an accomplice of Prometheus's and former member of Team Arrow known as Evelyn Sharp staring at her from the other side of the alleyway with an arrow cocked.

In a sudden move as she sees Evelyn releasing the arrow snapping up to her feet as she side steps slightly causing the arrow to soar over her shoulder without any hesitation just as she sees Evelyn releasing another arrow intended for her chest rearing back Siren unleashes an canary cry through the air completely shattering the arrow upon impact sending loose pieces of trash flying through the air and a few trash cans to go flying in the direction of Evelyn.

Quickly dodging out of the way of the trash cans snapping her head to look back forward as she sees Siren quickly closing in on her position at high speed rearing back as Evelyn releases a series of arrows to only watch Siren easily dodge the arrows without her progress being halted just as she rears back to grab a hold of another arrow suddenly feeling a well placed forearm strike landing across her rib cage causing her to lose her aim Evelyn grits her teeth before without having any chance to react Evelyn feels a well placed kick landing to the back of her right knee causing her knee to buckle on force her down to the ground.

Without breaking her stride rearing back as she sends a forearm strike down attended for Evelyn's head to be blocked by both of the archer's arms in a quick motion lunging forward Siren smashes her knee straight into Evelyn's face causing her to hear a sickening crack to echo through the alleyway causing her grip on her bow to drastically loosen before without any hesitation reaching down Siren rips the bow out of the archer's hand to send a vicious baseball bat swing down across Evelyn's face causing the archer's head to snap back.

Falling face first to the ground below feeling blood forming in her mouth slowly shaking her head as she reaches out and slowly starts to crawl away suddenly Evelyn lets out a scream when she feels a well placed heel smashing hard against her outstretched hand.

Ignoring the young woman's screams reaching down as she flips back the archer's hood revealing Evelyn's face for the whole world to see just as she sees Evelyn turning to look at her with a glare as blood drips down from her busted open lip reaching down Siren grabs a firm hold of the back of Evelyn's hair causing her to hear the archer letting out a scream.

" Where is he?"

Staring directly into Evelyn's face as he sees a look of defiance across her face without giving her a chance to react rearing back Siren smashes Evelyn's face into the ground with a sickening thud before slowly Siren raises up the archer's head to see blood dripping down from the young woman's nose to match her busted lip.

" Where's Prometheus?"

Staring up towards Siren's glaring face rearing back just as she is about to spit blood into her face suddenly Evelyn's eyes widen when she feels Siren grabbing a firm hold of her neck to only squeeze down hard.

" Don't even think about it. Who do you think came up with that in this city?"

Without giving her a chance to react rearing back Siren smashes Evelyn's face back into the ground with a sickening thud to only repeat one more time before slowly as she raises Evelyn's face back up to see the archer's face battered and bloodied releasing her hold on Evelyn's hair with a smirk coming across her face slowly Siren rises up to her feet as she sees Evelyn's face falling back down to the ground.

" Such a pity. You had so much potential but instead you wasted it all away. And all for what? Revenge? Money? You know what? It doesn't really matter to me.

You made your own bed now you have to lie in it. Just like your boss. You see your boss likes to use fear as a way to send messages to his enemies.

To play mind games with his opponents as you will. Well it's time that i repay him the favor."

Forcing herself up to her knees glancing over her shoulder as she sees a smirk forming across Siren's face just as her eyes go wide before she has a chance to react Evelyn lets out a scream when she feels a well placed kick landing across her ribs instantly causing her to feel a few of her ribs to be cracked from the impact.

Without breaking her stride rearing back as she sees a kick that lands across Evelyn's head causing the archer to fall back first to the ground with a thud with her smirk only widening closing the distance between them as she sees blood starting spill out from Evelyn's face reaching out Siren grabs a firm hold of the collar of her jacket.

* * *

Watching the elevator's doors sliding over without any hesitation slowly exiting out of the elevator as he makes his way through the lair and up towards the command center to find Felicity sitting next to Curtis at the far end of the lair at the meeting table whom is holding an icepack to the side of his head as Felicity cleans up a cut from his face with his eyes slightly widening slowly Oliver makes his way through the command center and over towards them.

" What happened to you?"

Looking over his shoulder as she sees Oliver staring down towards him from the top step of the command center forcing a glare across his face to only pull back when he feels a stinging sensation coming across his cheek slowly Curtis looks back forward.

" This would be at the hands of your girlfriend. Next time could you atleast give me a heads up? I wouldn't have come down here when i did if i knew i was going to receive an ass kicking."

Unable to suppress it as a grin forms across his face with the slightest of nods slowly Oliver descends down the rest of the command center's steps towards him.

" What can i say? She has a nasty temper. Especially if you keep her isolated from everyone that she cares about."

Feeling her motion coming to a drastic halt taking his eyes away from Oliver glancing over to his side as he sees Felicity staring up towards Oliver with wide eyes letting out a cough slowly Curtis gets up from his seat and slowly takes a couple of steps forward as he feels two set of eyes watching him.

" I'll just leave you two alone for a while."

Without any hesitation slowly Curtis makes his way past Oliver and up the command center steps.

" Did you know anything about this?"

Coming to an halt on the top step as he looks down towards the command center to see Oliver staring directly at Felicity slowly Curtis shakes his head.

" No Oliver. I didn't know anything about this until a few hours ago and to be honest with you, I wish that i didn't."

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Curtis staring directly at him with the slightest of nods Oliver watches him disappear out of sight before he turns his attention over towards Felicity.

" Well?"

Letting out a sigh slowly Felicity rises up out of her seat before slowly as she takes a step forward to see a small glare forming across Oliver's face as he crosses his arms over his chest coming to a halt slowly Felicity shakes her head.

" I don't know what you want me to say."

" Starting out with why would be a great start."

Avoiding his eyes looking to the ground as she takes a deep breathe slowly Felicity nods her head.

" I did it for you."

Looking up suddenly as she sees Oliver staring directly at her with an intense glare across his face that instantly terrifies her slowly Felicity takes a deep breathe.

" When Barry had told me that he had encountered Laurel's doppleganger when he was facing Zoom, I didn't know what to think. How could i? Her death was still so fresh. It had only been months since she had died.

And i knew what that would do to you. We all did."

Suddenly as his eyes go as wide as saucers slowly Oliver uncrosses his arms from his chest as he stares Felicity in the eyes.

" Who is we all?"

Letting out a sigh slowly Felicity nods her head as she takes a step forward to only have a brief look of shock come across her face when she sees Oliver taking a step back.

" It was when we were looking for leads to find Dhark. John was following after a lead in Central City. It was when he visited Barry and his team that he discovered her inside of one of the cells."

Taking a step forward as she sees Oliver's glare intensifying just as she is about to reach out suddenly Felicity brings her motion to a stop and quickly retracts her hand when she sees Oliver's hands forming into tight fists at his sides.

" And that was the reason why. I knew how you would react to hearing the news. That was why i didn't tell you."

Shaking his head with a look of disgust forming across his face without so much as glancing over his shoulder turning on his heels slowly Oliver makes his way through the command center and over towards the display case containing his Green Arrow suit as he hears Felicity following after him.

" You had no right. You had no right to keep someone prisoner."

" I didn't know that she was still being held inside of her cell. Oliver, I…."

Suddenly without having a chance to react as she sees Oliver snapping his body around to stare at her with a cold glare across her face slowly Felicity takes a couple of steps back before slowly a small glare forms across her face.

" What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize because guess what? I won't. I won't apologize for what i did.

Tell me what would you have done if…."

" You want to really know Felicity? I'll tell you. The truth is i would have gone after her. I would have gone to Central City to get her.

I wouldn't have cared who got in my way either. You….John….Barry it wouldn't have made the slightest difference to me. If any of you were to get in my way then i would of made sure that it would never happen again."

With her eyes going as wide as saucers as she watches Oliver descend down the last remaining steps to come to a stop at his suit's container snapping out of her shocked state with an intense glare forming across her face slowly Felicity shakes her head.

" She's not her Oliver! She's not our Laurel!"

Snapping his eyes to look at her reflection through the glass as his glare intensifies slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" That's where you are wrong. She is Laurel. I see it every single time that i look at her. I feel it every single time that i'm with her or have a conversation with her."

Shaking her head slowly Felicity descends down the remaining steps.

" No that's where you are wrong. You are only seeing what you truly want to see. She isn't her. She may look like her. Hell she may even sound like her but she isn't her. She isn't Laurel.

I'm sorry but Laurel is gone. You need to come to grips with that. She's gone and she would want you to move on."

Letting out a small laugh as he looks back into the glass to see Felicity staring at his back with an intense glare across her face slowly Oliver shakes his head as he removes his suit from the case.

" You're wrong. You're so wrong. She isn't gone. Far from it. I'm done talking about this with you."

" I'm not! She's not her! Not matter how badly you want it to be true she isn't our Laurel!"

Suddenly without having any chance to react Felicity jumps up in surprise when she sees Oliver send a vicious strike to the container's door shattering it to pieces sending thousands of pieces of glass down to the ground.

" I don't care!"

Staring at Oliver in absolute shock as she stares at Oliver's face to only hear him taking slow and deep breathes as his glare across his face intensifies by the second just as she is about to respond Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers as she sees Oliver's bloodied hand by his hand clutch into a tight fist.

" I don't care what you think. All that matters to me is what i think. That is what truly matters. After tonight we're done."

Snapping out of her shocked state as she watches Oliver retrieve his bow from the case along with a couple of arrows from a nearby rack slowly Felicity takes a cautious step forward.

" What do you mean we're done? You can't just quit…."

" Who said i was quitting? I've done my part. I have sacrificed enough for this city. Once Prometheus has been dealt with after tonight we no longer speak."

" Wait you have Prometheus's location? Where is he?"

Waiting silently as she watches Oliver move away from her with his hands full of his gear with her glare only intensifying slowly moving forward Felicity gently puts her hand on Oliver's shoulder to only have a look of shock come across her face when she feels him instantly shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

" You can't go out there and face Prometheus alone! It's suicide. Please let me help you."

" I don't need your help. All that i need is her and for you to stay the hell out of my way. Feel free to send the same message to the rest of your team. Anyone that dares to interfere with what is going to happen tonight will be treated as an enemy."

Looking on in shock as she watches Oliver slowly making his way through the lair slowly Felicity shakes her head.

" What did she do to you?"

Coming to a stop as he glances over his shoulder to see Felicity staring at him with watery eyes slowly Oliver turns to look back forward.

" She did nothing but open my eyes. I'm gonna tell you a secret. A secret that only Thea knows about. That night when i killed Dhark, I lied. It wasn't some light in me that helped me kill him. It was the darkness. Darkness that i have tried to keep buried down.

This darkness that has always been inside of me. And when she died, I tried to keep it buried. But everytime i closed my eyes, I had to relive her dying over and over again. It was feeding the beast inside of me.

Last night when she came back into my life, I swore to myself then that i would do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I would do whatever i needed to do in order to make sure that she would live the rest of her life in peace.

Tonight i make sure of that. Even if it kills me."

Without giving her a chance to react slowly Oliver disappears out of eyesight unaware that a lone tear trickles down Felicity's cheek to the ground below.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Letting out a yawn as he takes a swig of the last of his coffee from the cup in his hands rearing back just as he unleashes his cup towards a nearby dumpster suddenly a lone officer jumps up in complete shock when a body of a hooded figure lands down hard back first onto the closed dumpster with a sickening thud to only slide off onto the ground.

Without any hesitation rearing back as the officer grabs a hold of his firearm making sure to constantly glance around his surroundings with his gun raised up slowly he makes his way over towards the fallen body to see a puddle of blood forming underneath the victim.

Kneeling down next to the body reaching out as he throws back the hood of the victim to reveal a short brown haired woman from what he guessed to be in her early twenties to late teens with a black mask covering her cold dead eyes reaching out as he quickly puts his fingers down on her neck feeling for a pulse to not find any retracting his hand without any hesitation the officer quickly moves back into the station unaware that a pair of eyes had been watching the scene with a grin across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Using the shadows for cover with his eyes focused in on his destination below with a flick of his wrist as he sends an arrow soaring through the air towards the bottom of a nearby building connected with a grappling line reaching up without any hesitation keeping a tight grip around his bow leaping out from his hiding spot gliding down to the ground with a silent thud rearing back Oliver tucks his bow underneath his arm before without any hesitation slowly using the shadows as cover he makes his way forward.

Keeping his eyes focused on his destination just ahead glancing around his surroundings as he looks for even the slightest of movements to see nothing suspicious mere moments later as he comes to a stop near the end of the docks to look up towards the giant statue hovering over him unable to suppress it a smile forms across Oliver's face from underneath his hood.

A smile that seems to widen as he stares up towards the statue of his lost love. A love that he thought he would never see again. Not until his time had finally come.

A statue of the woman that meant so much to the city. A woman that would forever be a symbol to the citizens of the city. A symbol to stand up for what's right. To stand up and take charge instead of sitting idly by and let the city be taken over by the corrupt.

A woman that he knew at this very given moment was smiling down at him holding hands with another. Another version of himself that had been lost in another world. A version of himself that he knew deep down was nodding his head down towards him with a promise.

The promise that he would watch over her now in exchange if he would do the same. A promise that he would gladly accept. Gladly accept the second chance that he has been given. The chance of living out the rest of his life with her.

Live out the rest of his life with Laurel. A woman that even though he knew wasn't exactly like the same woman that he would often battle side by side with shared so many similarities with him. Shared so many hardships that deep inside he knew that she would understand.

Understand what it felt like to feel truly alone. To understand what it truly felt like to feel like that you've lost everything. Everything that you held dear. Know what it felt like to lose the one person that he couldn't live without.

Pain that had driven him to do what was necessary to ensure they received justice. To ensure their deaths did not come in vain.

" No wonder they call you The Green Arrow. It's a bit cheesy but i suppose that it will have to do."

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing over his shoulder as he watches Laurel emerge out of the shadows heading in his direction in an outfit that he had never seen her wearing before with his eyes only widening eyeballing her up and down as he reaches her face to see a grin across her face slowly his lips curl up into a smile.

An outfit that was nothing like the custom Black Canary suit that he had often seen her wearing. No mask. No police batons. Instead a whole new being.

A being that wore a black leather suit equipped with a top that has two coattails going all the way down to her knees. Long sleeves that are connected to the fishnet material seen just below her shoulders to go along with a pair of black leather pants made of the same material.

" See anything you like?"

Without taking her eyes away as she does a little twirl causing her coattails to soar through the air with a silent swish causing her to see Oliver's smile only widening with her smile widening making sure to sway her hips seductively slowly Laurel makes her way over towards him.

" I thought so. I would be insulted if you didn't."

Turning his body around before he has a chance to react as he feels Laurel pressing her lips to his own for a gentle kiss reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer into his chest.

Feeling her breaking off the kiss opening his eyes as he sees Laurel staring at him with a grin across her face feeling no resistance gently Oliver pulls her closer before slowly leaning forward he leans his forehead gently against her own causing a ghost smile to briefly be seen come across her face.

" So what do i call you?"

With a grin forming across her face leaning forward Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before slowly she pulls back to look him in the eye as her grin widens.

" Out here you can refer to me as Black Siren. But behind closed doors you can call me mistress."

Letting out a chuckle as he watches the grin across Laurel's face widening shaking his head leaning down Oliver captures her lips with his own for a gentle kiss before he pulls back to see a small smile form across her face.

" Did you find him?"

Letting out a sigh as she gently threads her fingers through Oliver's hair to see his facial features softening with her smile only widening Laurel slightly nods her head.

" Straight to the point. I like that. No he wasn't in the alleyway that he asked for me to meet him in. I don't know what to think of it. I don't think he would leave town. He's too fixated on you to turn tail and run away.

I did however run into his little spy so that tells me that he is somewhere nearby."

" Spy?"

" The wanna be archer. Evelyn Sharp, I believe her name was."

" Was?"

Nodding her head leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own before a few seconds later she pulls back to gently rest her forehead against his own.

" I had to make sure that she wouldn't run back to Prometheus with new intel. This way he is still in the dark with one less ally to aid him.

But there is something else. Something that i was able to extract from her before disposing of her. From what she told me there is someone else still aiding him.

A woman that apparently has a venda against you. Something about making sure you would pay for your act of betrayal. Do you know who she is?"

Staring into Oliver's eyes as she watches a faraway look look form across his face to only suddenly watch as a look of realization come across his face a curious look comes across Laurel's face.

" Talia."

" Who?"

" Her name is Talia al Ghul. She was once a mentor of mine."

" And what did you do to this so called Talia? You didn't sleep with her did you?"

" No, I….I killed her father. He was going to unleash this virus on the city that would have killed hundreds maybe even thousands. It's a long story."

" Alright? I expect to hear this story among other things once all of this has been taken care of. Understood?"

Looking down towards Laurel's face as he sees a stern look across her face slowly a grin forms across Oliver's face.

" Whatever you say mistress."

Suddenly as her eyes go slightly wide for a brief second a wide grin forms across Laurel's face before slowly leaning forward she pecks Oliver gently on the lips.

" Do you think he's waiting at his hideout?"

" I do. I think he is just waiting for us to arrive there now. We'll have to be careful. From what i was able to pry out of Everlyn,I think that we're being watched. If i had to guess it would be this Talia character.

Regardless i'll deal with her when the time comes. You take care of Prometheus and leave the bitch to me."

Nodding his head just as he is about to respond suddenly as he hears the slightest noise coming from the shadows above a nearby building snapping his eyes away from Laurel instantly Oliver starts to glance around the area as he sees out of the corner of his eye Laurel doing the same.

" What is it?"

" Someone else is here."

" Talia?"

Glancing back over towards Oliver as she sees him shaking his head slowly Laurel turns back to look towards the building to see nothing out of the ordinary.

" It's not her. Believe me if it was her then we wouldn't know."

Gently releasing his hold around her waist slowly maneuvering himself to stand before her using his body as a shield with his eyes locked onto the shadows of the rooftop as he sees what he guessed to be a pair of eyes looking down towards him without any hesitation rearing back Oliver grabs a hold of an arrow from his quiver to with lighting fast speed unleash the arrow towards the shadows to hear the sound of scrambling feet coming from the rooftop.

Recognizing one of the figures immediately moving across the rooftop for cover with a noticeable glare forming across his face as he reaches back to grab a firm hold of another arrow from his quiver taking a quick glance at Laurel slowly Oliver turns his attention back towards the rooftop.

" Do you remember where we went on our first date? Go there now. I'll catch up with you after dealing with them."

Snapping her eyes back to him as she stares at the back of his head suddenly Laurel's eyes widen slightly when she sees Oliver snapping his head to look back at her with a stern look across his face.

" Now!"

Unable to suppress it reaching out as she grazes Oliver's shoulder gently to only let out a purr without glancing back Laurel takes off in the opposite direction before mere seconds later she disappears out into the shadows.

Turning his head back towards the rooftop with his grip on his bow only tightening as his facial features harden by the second without taking his eyes away Oliver glances around his surroundings making sure to listen in to any sort of movement.

Suddenly as he hears the silentist of steps coming from one of his sides without any hesitation with an arrow cocked in an instant Oliver snaps to his side to send the arrow soaring through the air into the darkness to only hear the sound of a low pitched scream followed by the second of an object hitting the ground with a clang.

Without any sign of remorse through the darkness as he watches the familiar form of Rene Ramirez kneeling down into the light clutching his hand tightly dressed in his Wild Dog attire as blood pours down a severe puncture wound from his arrow to the ground below just as he locks eyes with Rene to see him glaring up at him with a mixture of confusion radiating from his eyes suddenly Oliver snaps his head to the side to block an incoming forearm strike with his free hand being attempted by Curtis in his Mr Terrific attire.

Rearing back as he sends a strike with his bow to only be instantly block by Curtis with both of his hands presenting an opening without any hesitation rearing back Oliver sends a kick down to the back of Curtis's knee to only send a well placed forearm strike of his own across Curtis's face sending him to the ground face first with a thud.

Taking a step forward with his grip around his bow only tightening as he sees Curtis reaching back into his suit's belt to grab a hold of a pair of familiar objects that he had named the T Spheres without giving him a chance to react rearing back Oliver smashes his foot down hard into Curtis's wrist causing a sickening snapping sound to echo throughout the area.

Ignoring Curtis's screams looking down as he sees the T Spheres on the ground nearby just a couple of feet away from Curtis slowly moving forward just as he nears the spheres rearing back with all of his might Oliver smashes his boot down onto one of the spheres followed by another causing a few sparks to radiate from the impact of his boot before within seconds as he kicks the spheres away towards a nearby wall reaching back Oliver grabs a hold of an unique arrow.

Instantly as he sees the arrow soaring through the air at the spheres suddenly as he watches a small explosion taking place causing a small fire to light up the ground where the spheres once were unknown to his knowledge as Curtis stares at him with nothing but shock riddled across his face quietly another figure emerges from the shadows looking directly at Oliver's turned back.

Without giving him a chance to react as she rears back and sends her own version of the canary cry to see her attack hit her target directly in the back sending him soaring through the air to the ground with a tremendous thud with her own grip on her staff tightening slowly Dinah makes her way forward towards Oliver's fallen form.

Shaking away the cobwebs as he snaps his head to look over his shoulder to see Dinah Drake dressed in her Black Canary outfit slowly making her way towards him with her staff by her side just as he attempts to rise up to his feet suddenly Oliver's eyes widen slightly when he feels a small object hitting him directly in the neck.

Reaching up as he rips out the unknown object out of his neck to be revealed as some kind of small needle suddenly as he feels another hitting him directly in the forearm feeling his body getting weaker just as his arms give out on him slowly moving his head just as he sees a blonde haired woman making her way from the shadows Oliver's world goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling a bright light sneaking it's way through his closed eyelids reaching up as he slowly sits up to find himself laying down on a cold hard floor just as he starts to rub his head suddenly Oliver snaps his eyes open as he a wave of memories from the past few hours come flooding into his mind.

Memories that only make his blood boil as he snaps up to his feet. Memories of arriving at the docks to meet with Laurel. A meeting that was short lived when they had arrived. His team or in his mind her team.

A team of indivuals that he never wanted on his side in the first place. Men and women that although skilled in their own personal fields were nothing more than sidekicks. Kick stands for him when he couldn't stand up on his own two feet on his own.

Indivuals that each showed their true colors on this given night. True colors that he knew deep down was only a matter of time before they appeared. Just like they did for Evelyn Sharp.

And one by one he was proven to be right. They each had shown their true colors. They each showed why he never trusted them to begin with. Just like each had shown in the past.

Curtis Holt. A man that he couldn't deny had a brillant mind. Espically if his breakthroughs with some of his latest inventions were any indication.

But a man that he considered a follower. A man that would never be able to take charge. Not of his own life. Not for the team if anything was to happen to him.

A man that showed where his alligence lied. Alligence that makes him question now if he had told him the truth just hours ago about not knowing Laurel was being held prisoner inside of a cell in Central City.

A question that he would not worry about. It no longer mattered anymore. Espically since he knew deep down that he had been taken out of the action if his past experiences with the man were any indication.

Past experiences that showed the man was weak in terms of combat. How he was always the last to learn any new techniques. How he seemed to be the one always trailing the others in terms of training.

Training that showed he was a very long way to even consider going up against someone like him. How he was able to take down the man with minimal effort. How if he wanted to he could have killed him then and there but instead decided on just breaking the man's wrist instead. A mercy that he would not give again.

Rene Ramirez. The wild card of the team. A wild card that he knew just from his temper and attidue that seemed to always come out. Temper that he had often seen bring tension to his team members.

A temper that has already gotten to the best of him once before leading to his capture. A capture that he knew would happen at some point as the young man often shot first before asking any questions. Would often charge into a fight instead of looking at every single outcome that could happen from that sort of action.

A capture that he still resented the young man deep inside for. Not for the toughest that he had shown by withstanding the beatings that he had receieved.

No it was because of what he had almost caused. Almost cost him everything when he had finally cracked under the pressure. Cracked giving out information that would have destroyed him. Would have destroyed his life in Starling City forcing him to go underground.

A situation that he knew the young man must of had luck on his side when the information did not spread but instead died with his captors.

But this was not the only reason why he resented the young man. No it was on another personal note. Informtaion that he had dug up on the young man when he had been recruited by his fellow team member.

Information that made his blood boil every single time he layed eyes upon the young man once he would step foot inside of the lair. Information that he had a child. A little girl waiting for him out in this very city.

A little girl that he knew was just waiting for her father to come and get her from her foster home. A situation that he had often questioned the young man about. Question why his daughter was in a foster home but didn't have the heart to.

Maybe it was because of the anger he was feeling towards the young man for putting his daughter through all of that? Maybe it was because he was thinking about his own son. A son that he had made peace with some time ago to stay out of his life. Unless he wanted him to be apart of it.

A man that he could have killed but instead spared his life for the man's daughter. A daughter that he knew if he was to do the deed with leave her with unanswered questions for the rest of her life.

Dinah Drake. A woman that since the moment he had met her was a mystery. A mystery that was slowly starting to unravel along with her personality. A personality that reminded him of his cover when he had gotten back to Starling City.

The cover of a cold calulating person. A person that had been through so much that they refused to let anyone in. A cover that he was able to play perfectly as one thought ran through his mind. The thought of needing to keep them safe. The thought of keeping Laurel safe. The thought of keeping Thea safe.

A thought that drove him to keep them in the dark until he no longer could do it. Could no longer hide them in the shadows but instead have them be by his side going against the world.

A decision that he has always regretted to this day. Regretted not because he didn't think they couldn't handle it. No they were some of the strongest indivuals that he had ever come across.

No it was because of the pain that has been brought to them. The pain of having to watch as their loved ones were killed right before their very eyes. The pain of having to fight against some of the world's most violent indivuals.

Indivuals that he swore that he would hunt down one by one for ever laying a hand on any of them. A promise that he has not yet fullfilled because of her. All because of Thea.

A sister that he saw so much of Laurel's strength in. strength just by her voice. A voice that would often calm him down and think clearly about everything other than running in blind with nothing but vegance on his mind.

The same sister that he knew was out of town at this very given moment. But a sister that he knew would always and forever be loyal to him and to Laurel. The same sister that he knew he couldn't count on charging through and freeing him from his prison right now. Wherever he was.

Feeling a pair of eyes staring at him snapping his head to the side as Oliver sees Felicity staring directly at him from the other side of a window of glass with a look of remorse across her face instantly as he snaps his head to look around his surroundings it hits him.

He wasn't just in any kind of cell. No he was inside of a very special kind of cell. A cell that he had desined along with her months ago. A cell designed with reinenforced bullet proof glass that even the strongest of metahumans that they may come across wouldn't be able to break.

A cell with only one way in. A metal door that was locked on the outside needing a special password to gain access. A password that he figured by now that she had changed. If she didn't do that months ago already.

" I'm sorry…."

Instantly as he snaps his head around to look towards Felicity with a cold stare across his face that causes him to watch her instantly flinch with a brief look of shock across her face to only evaporate instantly into a small glare Oliver stares deep into her eyes.

" It's for your own good. I don't know what she's done to you but i swear to you that i'll find a way to…."

Suddenly as she hears Oliver bursting out laughing with only a look of pure shock radiating across her face taking a step back slowly Felicity's eyes go wide before mere seconds later as she sees Oliver turning to look at her with a smile across his face instantly her eyes go as wide as saucers.

" What's so funny!? I fail to see the humor in any of this!"

With his smile only widening as he shakes his head slowly Oliver makes his way over towards the glass to see Felicity no waivering before he comes to a stop just a foot away from the glass.

" You still don't get it do you? She hasn't done anything to me. But you? You on the other hand are a much different story.

You may think that by capturing me and putting me inside of this cell is for quote my own good but the truth is you're only delaying the inevitable. I'm gonna get out of this cell and when i do then i will make sure Adrian Chase is put six feet under the ground."

" Not like this Oliver. Oliver, I know you. You don't want to do…."

Suddenly as he bursts out laughing again causing him to see a look of pure shock come across Felicity's face with a smile forming across his face slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" You don't know me. You never have known the real me and you never will. What you saw back in Ivy Town was nothing more than what you wanted me to be. I never enjoyed one second of being with you.

All that was back there was a future that i once wanted a long time ago. A future that i wanted with another so long ago but i was too stupid and let it slip away.

When we returned back to Starling City it wasn't because you had convinced me. They had me convinced the moment that they came to me asking for help.

And now the very same people are in danger right now thanks to you. You and your so called sense of justice. As if you know the meaning of the word."

Unable to say a word as she stares at Oliver in complete shock to see him staring back at her with intensity in his eyes as though he was a caged animal just waiting for the oppertunity to strike feeling her eyes stinging blinking the sensation away slowly Felicity shakes her head.

" What are you saying?"

" You know exactly what i'm saying. But if you want me to say it outloud since you don't have the spine to then fine. You need to stop pretending that you are a hero because the fact is you're not.

You never have been and never will be. Laurel was a hero. Thea was a hero. Hell even John was a hero but you? You're not so you need to stop pretending that you are one.

What have you done? Hmm? Sit behind the safety of a computer while the rest of us would get our hands dirty."

" And what about you? What are you then? Do you consider yourself a hero after everything that you've done?"

Letting out a sigh as he stares deep into Felicity's eyes to see her holding back a few tears slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" No, I have and never will consider myself a hero. I'm many things but a hero? That isn't one of them. Before i could be considered as a spoiled little brat that could get away with anything. But when i got back from Lian Yu and first put on the hood that all changed.

I always said that to do what needed to be done that i had to become something else. I had to become something else and it was irronically Quentin Lance that taught me what that was. I had to become the very thing that i swore to destroy.

I had to become a murder. I had to become sadistic killing machine in order to protect the people that i love the most. And along that path, I found out something about myself that scared me and wanted me to do nothing more than push my loved ones away.

I found out that i enjoyed every second of it. I enjoyed making every criminal that i crossed paths with suffer. It started to become an addiction for me that i had to keep feeding until the night that i failed this city."

Glancing away from Felicity's shocked face to look to the ground as he takes a deep breathe with his facial features hardening slowly Oliver looks back up towards Felicity.

" I still hear their screams each and every night. Everytime that i set foot inside of The Glades and just look out in the distance, I can see them. Each and every face that i failed to save. And i know that they are waiting for me."

Unable to contain them as she watches Oliver look down towards the ground with an unreadable expression across his face feeling a few tears sliding down her cheeks blinking the tears away quietly Felicity takes a step forward.

" Oliver?"

" And that's when it started happening. I started to rely more on others rather than keeping focused on the task at hand. I started to cage the beast inside swearing that i would never kill again. Not just for my lost friend but also for my loved ones.

But i knew deep down that i couldn't keep that promise. That at some point when one of their lives was in serious danger that i would have to break it in order to keep them safe.

I just didn't do it soon enough. If i had killed Malcolm the night of the Undertaking then Sara would have never lost her life to begin with. It would have saved the Lance family so much pain if i had just listened to my instincts instead of listening to you and John.

I could have protected Thea from having this life. I could have saved Laurel."

Reaching out just as her hand is about to touch the glass suddenly Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Oliver looking up from the ground towards her with nothing but anger radiating from his eyes causing her to retract her hand.

" I still dream about that night. Everytime i close my eyes, I see her looking up helplessly at me just pleading with me to help her. Just pleading with me to make the pain go away.

But i can't. No matter how fast i run in my dreams. No matter how much i will myself in the end, I can never save her.

The day of her funeral, I made a promise to her that i will never break. I promised her that i would always look after Thea and Quentin for her until the time came for her to take back the reins.

And i knew what i had to do in order to keep that promise. I had to kill Damien Darhk and anyone else that would ever put their lives in danger ever again.

When i drove that arrow through Darhk's chest it wasn't just me driving it through. She was there too. I could feel it. Just like how i could feel her for the past twenty four hours.

It was then that i truly knew what i would have to do. I would have to unleash this beast that has been caged up inside ever since that night in order to keep her safe.

I will never fail her again and will never let my guard down again. She knows this and soon so will Thea. They are what i cherish the most and i will never allow anyone to ever hurt them again. Even if i have to go through someone like you along the way."

With her eyes only widening slowly taking a couple of steps back slowly Felicity shakes her head as she keeps eye contact with Oliver.

" That's not the way. You can't…."

" I can and i will. You see i may not have been born a killer but i've turned into one. Not matter what anyone says i am a killer. Always have been and always will be. This uniform this Green Arrow persona is nothing more than just a disguise that i choose to wear in order to give those kills meaning.

It started so long ago on Lian Yu and will end with Adrian Chase. I'm only going to say this once. Release me so that i can do what needs to be done or do you need have a couple more people die while you make up your mind."

Unable to keep eye contact turning her attention towards the ground as she shakes her head turning on her heels slowly Felicity makes her way out of the room before just as she rounds the corner coming to a complete stop to glance over her shoulder as she sees Oliver staring at her with a cold glare turning her head back forward Felicity exits out of the room.

 **Author's Notes:** **Just so that everyone here knows why Oliver was pretty dark in this scene this is the reason why. Its really due to a lot of reasons but these are some of the main ones.**

 **First when it came to the series maybe it was because of the awful writing on their part but it is painfully obvious that Oliver is Felicity's bitch in the show. It is one of the many reasons why i haven't watched a single episode of the new season and won't be since here is some spoilers Oliver and Felicity who which never and i repeat never was part of the arrow verse is getting married to The Green Arrow instead of staying true to comics which they have never done.**

 **Thus being said in every episode since that Olicity garbage started whenever they had an argument it was painfully obvious that Oliver who is suppose to be this bad ass ex Brava and hero that has killed countless people has somehow become a home decorator while a tech specialize apperantly becomes the most powerful character in the DC Universe?**

 **Getting back to my original point before i get more off track. Oliver in this is much darker as in this i'm going off script here and making this into a slightly darker story from his point of view. Something that they didn't do in the show.**

 **In this Laurel's death at the hands of Damien Darhk really hit him hard. Much harder then it was on the show to a point where as you can see he will not be holding back anymore.**

 **Maybe it's just because i'm a big Green Arrow & Black Canary fan but that's just the way that i like it with none of this Felicity crap. If you are remotely a Felicity fan then i would advise you to stop reading this story as she will not be having a happy ending.**

 **Pootamis**


	8. Chapter 8

Gritting his teeth reaching out just as he is about to touch his makeshift cast to only think better of it retracting his hand slowly with a noticeable look of pain across his face turning his attention back towards the device in front of him reaching out Curtis grabs a hold of a nearby screwdriver and starts to pick up where he had just left off unaware that Rene looks over in his direction with a curious look.

A look that has not left his face ever since returning to the lair. The same look that he had seen Dinah sporting before she had quickly left after deciding to gain some more information about a new development that had just taken place tonight regarding Prometheus.

The development of one Evelyn Sharp being found dead just out of the police station. A development that sent shock waves throughout the lair the moment it was discovered to be true.

A development that brought many new questions to the table. Questions of who had managed to kill Evelyn. Was it Prometheus? Did he kill her in an attempt to cut dead weight?

Or did Evelyn meet her demise at the hands of another. Another individual that was still hard for everyone to believe was truly alive.

The very same individual that shocked the remaining members of the team once they had found out who they would be going up against on this very given night.

An individual that they instantly knew once they had been given every single detail that was on file had to be considered extremely dangerous. Not just because she was a meta human with extraordinary abilities but also because of the face that she has.

The very same face that was influencing another into helping her get what she wanted. Intentions that were still very unknown to them at this very given moment. But what they did know was he would be by her side.

Their leader. Their mentor that had helped trained them to what they are today. A man that had single handedly taken down the whole entire team without breaking a sweat mere months ago. The very same man that could have ended each and every one of their lives on this night if he so choose.

But instead they would get to live to fight another day. Maybe it was because of how close they worked as a team with him for the past couple of months? Regardless as Rene looks down towards his bandaged hand to see his very own blood soaking through the thick bandages in his mind he knew they had gotten lucky on this night.

A night that was full of surprises. Surprises from being instructed by Felicity to not only capture the team's leader due to belief that he was under some kind of drug dosed state but also to watch out for a being that he had believed was long gone from this world.

And the night was just beginning.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him without taking his eyes away from his bandages letting out a huff gently Rene starts to trace over his bandages with his finger.

" I'm fine Curtis."

" Are you?"

Snapping his head to look up towards Curtis as he sees him eyeballing him with curiosity slowly a small glare forms across Rene's face.

" And what about you Mr Terrific? Weren't you the one that just had his wrist broken? Yet you sit there like nothing is wrong when that is clearly not the case.

You saw it just like the rest of us. He was ready to kill each and every one of us. Why he didn't i still don't know but what i do know is he wasn't under some kind of drug. A drug doesn't give you the look he had in his eyes."

Letting out a sigh as he nods his head slowly Curtis takes his eyes away from Rene to look back down towards the device on the table in front of him.

" I know. I saw it too and you're right. He's not under some kind of drug. I know this because i've seen that look in his eyes before. I just didn't think that i would ever see that look again coming from him."

" What do you mean you've seen that look before? Ever since i've joined this team not once have i ever seen him with that look."

" That's because he's hidden it well. Maybe even too well. All i know is the last time that i saw him have that look in his eye was one the day of Laurel Lance's funeral.

He was just staring down at her coffin and he continued to stare down at her grave even after it was filled. I could feel something coming from him but i didn't know exactly what it was. I didn't understand what it was until i caught his eye on the night that he killed Damien Darhk.

It was this rage. This tremendous anger that was radiating from his eyes. This overwhelming urge for vengeance.

Even though we know some of the facts about what we had seen tonight there still is so much more to what we've been told. I have to believe that. Not just by my beliefs but also from what i've seen from Oliver.

He has never steered us wrong before and i have to believe that he isn't doing so now."

" Yeah well that's fine and dandy for you but in case you have noticed or have been paying attention we just got our asses kicked without learning anything other than the fact that he's in a whole different league than us.

How can you be so calm right now? Evelyn is now dead. Diggle is now in the hands of the feds. Oliver has apparently gone rogue after being reunited with his dead girlfriend and could have easily killed us if he wanted. Is there anything else that i'm missing?"

Letting out a sigh shaking his head without turning his attention away from the device in front of him slowly Curtis grabs a couple of nearby bolts and starts to apply them to the side as he hears Rene slowly making his way over.

" We're still alive aren't we? I'll take a broken wrist over an arrow through the chest any day."

Shaking his head as he comes to a stop at the side of the table to closely examine the device in front of Curtis with a slightly confused look Rene looks over towards him.

" What the hell is this thing you're working on anyways?"

" This thing if you want to refer to it as is the thing that might just save your life. It's a small dampening device that hopefully will be able to block Laurel or Black Siren from being able to use her canary cry enabling us a small chance to capture her.

But in reality i'm hoping to use this as a way to help slow her down just long enough to try and see if we can reason with her."

" And how exactly do you plan to get close enough to her to be able to test out your little toy? It's not like she's just gonna allow us to test thing out on her.

Furthermore we don't know where she exactly is…."

" Not yet but we will be soon."

Without giving him a chance to react getting up from his seat as he slowly makes his way around the table and slowly makes his way up the steps into the command center not catching the confused look across Rene's face without breaking his stride Curtis makes his way over towards the main computer as he hears Rene following after him.

As he sees Curtis coming to a stop next to the main computer's keyboard to only watch as he types in a series of codes into the computer causing a program to instantly start running Rene's confusion only deepens.

" This is how we will be able to find her. When metas started to appear in the city with the help of Barry Allen along with his team this program was created. There is sonic amplifier here inside of the base that sends out sonic waves throughout the city…."

" Okay can you just get to the point?"

" The point is whenever someone with metahuman abilities enters into the city then we'll know about it. It's how we're going to track Black Siren's whereabouts…."

Suddenly as he hears silent footsteps echoing throughout the lair from just behind him looking over his shoulder as he sees Felicity making her way through the lair with an unreadable expression across her face a concerned look forms across Curtis's face.

" How is he?"

Without so much as glancing up as she lets out a sigh making her way up the steps of the command center just as she nears the main computer to look up towards the computer's screen to see the metahuman program being activated slowly Felicity shakes her head.

" It's up to us now. Where's Dinah?"

" She went out looking to see if she could find Lance before he found out the news for himself. She thought that if there was even the slightest chance that there was a small piece of Laurel Lance inside of Black Siren that she would try to contact him.

I still don't like this. Especially if Prometheus is still out there just waiting for us. What are you not telling us?"

Snapping her head to look over towards Curtis with a small glare across her face as she sees Curtis staring at her with a blank look across his face as he doesn't waiver underneath her gaze slowly Felicity breaks off eyecontact to look back up towards the screen to see a portion of the city checked showing no signs of Black Siren anywhere.

" I thought we were suppose to be a team. You know work as a unit instead of keeping secrets from each other to help better the group.

We all know that Oliver has his own secrets that he keeps locked away. Some in which i don't even want to know about but you?

For someone that always keeps saying that we need to function as a unit you have a lot of secrets of your own and i want to know right now.

I know damn well that you lied to me earlier. You knew that Black Siren was still being held prisoner inside of Stars Labs.

I would suggest coming clean right now otherwise when she comes here and believe me when i tell you this she will then it will be extracted out of you from her."

Glancing away from the computer monitor as she sees Curtis staring at her with a cold glare to only turn her attention over towards Rene to see a matching look across his own face letting out a sigh Felicity turns her attention back towards the computer monitor to see another portion of the city cleared.

" You're right. I did know that she was being held prisoner inside of Star Labs. I'll admit that. And the reason for that was because i couldn't send her back…."

" Couldn't or wouldn't? Even for me that's cold boss."

" It's not that simple Rene. It wasn't because i didn't want to send her back. It was because there was nothing to send her back too. Barry and the rest of his team were going to send her back when Cisco had some sort of vision.

He said that he saw her world being destroyed as though it was being ripped apart all at once. We just couldn't send her back after that. So we decided that for the time being we would keep her contained until the time was right when we would tell Oliver about it in hopes that maybe just maybe she could be rehabilitated somehow.

I just didn't see this coming. We thought that she would be contained for the outside world. Even from Prometheus but i guess we were wrong."

" So let me get this straight? Since her world as you put it is or is about to be destroyed you decided to keep her contained like a prisoner of war? Furthermore didn't have the stones to tell the one person in this world that could have made a difference in helping her adapt and make her feel safe?"

" I didn't know okay? None of us did. How could we? I never would have guessed that Prometheus would have found out and try to use her as a pawn in his game.

If i did then yes i would have told Oliver sooner about this instead of him finding out this way. But i can't change that and now we have to play with the cards we have been dealt.

Once we have her contained then we can try and reason with her about what is truly going on but we have to find her first because you were right. It's only a matter of time before she finds out that we have Oliver and when she does she'll come for him if there truly is a piece of Laurel Lance still inside of her."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of the alarm going off from the main computer snapping her head to look back towards the monitor as she sees the message of a trace of a meta human's presence across the screen reaching out without taking her eyes away from the monitor typing in a series of codes across her keyboard Felicity watches the message disappear as a more accurate location starts to be displayed across the screen.

" Where is she?"

Typing in another series of codes suddenly as she recognizes the location across the screen where the meta human's presence is being displayed Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Here."

Suddenly without having anytime to react as the lair is engulfed into total darkness causing her to jump up in surprise snapping her head away from the shut down computer monitor reaching back Felicity grabs a hold of her cellphone from her pocket to only flip it open engulfing a small portion in front of her with the light across the cellphone's screen.

" What the hell is going on?"

Using her cellphone as a light as she glances around to see Curtis and Rene looking around through the darkness in total confusion before she has a chance to respond suddenly Felicity jumps up in surprise when a loud thud echoes through the darkness at the far end of the room.

Reaching back as he unclips a handgun from his belt to only gently reach out to take Felicity's cellphone into his free hand without lowering down his aim slowly Rene makes his way forward through the darkness making sure to use the cellphone's screen as a light.

Quietly making his way down the command center's steps glancing over his shoulder as he sees Curtis standing a couple of feet behind him at the top step while Felicity is seen a few feet standing behind him just as he turns his head back forward suddenly the sound of a loud thud coming from the closed elevator doors causes him to come to a drastic halt.

Keeping his eyes focused on the elevator's doors slowly moving through the darkness just as he gets close enough to the doors a confused look forms across Rene's face when he sees through the darkness the elevator's doors starting to bend as a low pitched scream could be heard echoing from inside.

Suddenly without having anytime to react as he hears the sound of metal being bent outward causing the scream to only get louder by the second dropping the devices in his hands to the ground just as he kneels down and covers his ears hoping to block out the noise Rene is sent off of his feet a couple of feet back when the elevator doors bend open causing large amount of sparks to come spreading out all over the place.

Shaking off the cobwebs slowly rising up to his feet as he sees sparks continue to be spread around through the darkness engulfing everything they touch in light for a brief moment just as he glances around towards their surroundings suddenly Rene's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees Black Siren being revealed in the darkness with a cold glare across her face.

Without having any chance to react as he hears a high pitched scream echoing throughout the lair being directed in his direction feeling himself leaving his feet within moments as he is engulfed into darkness Rene grits his teeth when he feels his back smashing against the top of a nearby table with a tremendous thud.

Snapping her head back towards the command center as she hears nothing but scrambling feet echoing from above making sure to be as quiet as possible with the loud of her heels clanging against the cold ground slowly Siren makes her way forward.

Scrambling through the darkness as she feels nothing but the cold steel of the railing in her hand quietly moving down the steps as she hears nothing but the sound of Siren's footsteps echoing throughout the walls of the lair with her eyes only widening just as she feels her feet hitting the ground suddenly the sound of Siren's footsteps ceasing causes her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Glancing around her surroundings as Felicity sees nothing but pure darkness reaching back just as she feels a chest jumping up in surprise breathing a sigh in relief just as she is about to respond suddenly the sound of a clang from a couple of feet away causes her to snap her head back forward with eyes as wide as saucers.

With her glare only intensifying just as she is about to reach out the sound of a click coming from nearby instantly causes Siren to leap to the side before mere moments later as she hears gunfire echoing throughout the lair followed by a thud seconds later keeping kneeled down in the safety of the shadows Siren listens in closely as a pair of feet slowly make their way through the darkness.

" Is it over? Did i get her?"

Feeling her heart rate picking up as she takes a few deep breathes in an attempt to calm herself down just as she is about to respond a confused look forms across Felicity's face when she feels something dripping down her shirt.

Reaching down as she feels something sticky on her fingertips suddenly as she reaches back to feel nothing but air Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers before in a sudden move dropping down to her knees as she reaches out to feel something laying down at her knees that is still warm feeling her eyes stinging slowly Felicity roams her hand up to feel soft skin.

Suddenly as a bright flash engulfs the area causing her to shield her eyes with her hands mere seconds later as she hears the sound of every single piece of electrical equipment jump starting back on retracting her hands just as she looks down to see Curtis's lifeless body staring up at her as a large puddle of blood is forming underneath his body the sound gun shot being sent off causes her to snap her head to the sound.

Grabbing a hold of his hand rearing back as she sends a well placed knee to the back of Rene's knee causing her to feel his grip around his handgun loosening without any hesitation rearing back Siren sends a well placed knee to Rene's chest followed by a right hook sending the handgun flying through the air into the command center while his body falls to the ground face first with a tremendous thud.

Just as she sees Rene scrambling to get to his feet rearing back as she sends a well placed kick that connects across Rene's jaw causing him to snap his head up to look at her reaching down Siren grabs a hold of his vest before in a sudden move as she flips him up to smash him back first on top of a table rearing back Siren smashes her forearm down hard across his outstretched neck causing his body to crumble to the ground with a sickening thud.

Ignoring the sound of a tremendous thud echoing throughout the lair quietly crawling through the command center just as she comes within arm's length of the discarded handgun without any hesitation reaching out Felicity snatches the handgun off from the ground and snaps her body around towards the commotion to hear nothing but dead silence.

With her hands shaking slowly rising up to her feet as she glances around her surroundings to see nobody in sight quietly taking a couple of steps forward just as she peaks her head over the railing to see Rene's body crumbled up on the ground with his head facing away from her feeling her eyes only stinging with unshed tears blinking away the tears the are threatening to fall suddenly as she feels a pair of eyes watching her from behind Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Just as she sees Felicity slowly turning without giving her a chance to react rearing back as she unleashes an canary cry in her direction causing the tech specialize to be sent flying off her feet and in the direction of the display cases where mere seconds later she witnesses her body smash straight through the display case causing glass to instantly cover her body with a smirk coming across her face without taking her eyes away from the scene before her slowly Siren makes her way down the command center's steps.

Feeling intense pain all across her body as she reaches out to only retract her hand slightly when she feels her hands meeting broken glass on the ground just as she starts to rise up to her knees the sound of broken glass being crunched from nearby causes Felicity to come to a drastic halt with wide eyes.

Snapping her head to the side as she sees Siren looking down towards her with a smirk across her face despite the intense anger she can feel radiating from her eyes from a couple of feet away scrambling back across the broken glass as she glances around to see the handgun a couple of feet away in a sudden move as she leaps out and grabs a hold of the handgun suddenly Felicity lets out a small scream when she feels a heel smashing down on her hand hard with tremendous force.

Twisting her heel down hard onto the tech specialist hand as she retracts her foot to watch Felicity instantly clutch her injured hand to her chest kneeling down in a sudden move Siren snatches the handgun off from the ground causing her to see a horrified look come across Felicity's face from the corner of her eye.

Glancing down towards Felicity just as she sees the tech specialize shaking her head with a press of her thumb as she releases the handgun's clip to only have it land straight into her free hand without any hesitation rearing back Siren unleashes the clip from her hand across the lair before in a sudden move reaching up Siren cocks back on the barrell unleashing the remaining bullet from the barrell to only watch it land carelessly on Felicity's chest causing her to jump up a bit.

Keeping her eyes focused on Felicity as she watches the tech specialize slowly start to back peddle with a flick of her wrist as she sends the handgun flying off to her side to only hear it land down on the cold ground with a loud clang just as she sees Felicity turn and start to crawl away reaching out Siren grabs a firm hold of the back of her hair causing the tech specialize to let out a scream.

Kneeling down next to the tech specialize as she watches a look of horror come across Felicity's face with a sinister smile forming across her own Siren's grip tightens.

" Where is he?"

Staring down into the woman's terrified eyes as she listens to hearing nothing but dead silence for the next few seconds with her smile only widening just as she shakes her head rearing back with all of her might Siren sends Felicity's head crashing down into some broken glass on the ground causing her to listen to Felicity letting out a scream.

" I just want you to remember that you're the one that caused all of this. All you had to do was simply stand down and let us take care of everything. You could consider it like old times but instead you caused this.

I would have allowed you to live. I truly would have but not you are forcing my hand."

Without giving her a chance to react rearing back as she lifts up Felicity's face to see gashs starting to open up across her face to only hear her letting out a scream with tremendous force Siren sends Felicity's head back down into the broken glass causing her to hear the tech specialize letting out a scream.

" I won't ask again. Where is he?"

Lifting Felicity's head back up as she sees the tech specialize looking at her with an look of absolute terror across her face without her face wavering Siren stares deep into Felicity's eyes before in a split second as she sees Felicity's eyes leaving her own to look over her shoulder with her grip not wavering Siren glances over her shoulder.

Without any hesitation as she smashes Felicity's head back down into the ground hard with a thud releasing her grip around the tech specialist's head rising up to her feet without any delay turning on her heels slowly Siren makes her way down a dark hallway that seems to be getting lighter with every step she takes.

Just as she turns the corner to see a room completely engulfed into a bright light suddenly as she sees Oliver sitting inside of a large cell at the other end of the room looking over in her direction with a smile coming across his face returning the smile slowly Siren makes her way over towards the cell.

" And what do we have here? A damsel in distress that needs saving perhaps?"

Letting out a chuckle as he sees Siren coming to a stop at the other end of the cell's door getting up from the cell's bed slowly Oliver makes his way over towards the door.

" Well you know me. I always like to change things up now and then."

Letting out a giggle as she shakes her head slowly Siren glances around the outside of the cell not catching the curious look across Oliver's face.

" Well? Aren't you going to let me out?"

" Hmm? And why would i want to do that? Granted that this cell really doesn't suit you why should i just set you free without getting something in return? Hmm?"

" Well i can think of a good reason why."

" Really? Do tell."

Looking back ahead as she sees Oliver smiling through the door returning the smile slowly Laurel leans forward towards the glass.

" Because you've been a very bad girl that needs to be punished. Breaking into a secure base. Destroying thousands of dollars in equipment. Tisk,tisk,tisk. And you need to be punished."

Feeling a shiver running down her spine as she watches Oliver lean closer into the glass Siren's smile widens.

" Now we're talking."

Keeping her eyes focused on Oliver slowly Siren takes a couple of steps back before she nods her head at him.

" You might want to take a couple of steps back."

Waiting a couple of seconds as she watches Oliver get a safe distance away from the door in an instant rearing back as Siren sends an canary cry at the cell's door to see the door not waiving an inch coming to a stop as she lets out a huff slowly Siren shakes her head.

" I should have known. I'll be right back."

Without having a chance to react as he watches Siren exit out of the room and around the corner a curious look forms across Oliver's face before a few moments later as he hears a familiar scream echoing through the hallway snapping his head towards the dark hallway in an instant Oliver's eyes widen slightly when he sees Siren dragging a bloodied Felicity through the hallway in his direction by her hair.

A scene that he never expected to ever see. But a situation that he knew was a possibility after everything that has gone in the past twenty four hours. A roller coaster of a ride that still wasn't over.

Depositing Felicity down in front of the door as she looks up to see Oliver eyeballing her with curiosity with a sheepish smile forming across her face slowly Siren shrugs her shoulders.

" What can i say? She refused to cooperate. You can just mark this as another thing that i need to be punished for."

Suddenly as she hears Oliver letting out a chuckle from the other side of the glass snapping her head up as she sees Oliver glancing down towards her with a smile across his face unable to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall just as she opens her mouth feeling her hair being roughly grabbed Felicity lets out a small scream before she feels herself being thrown forward into the door with tremendous force.

" Open the door."

Opening her eyes as she sees herself staring down at a keyboard just outside of the cell just as she shakes her head suddenly Felicity let's out a scream when she feels her right leg being kicked out from underneath her with tremendous force causing a sickening snap to echo through the room before just as she clutches her knee feeling her hair being roughly grabbed once again Felicity feels herself being held up against the keyboard.

" Open the door now."

Taking a couple of deep breathes as she nods her head reaching out Felicity types in the password before mere seconds later as she hears the sound of a click coming from the cell's door echoing through the room without having a chance to react Felicity feels her head being repeatedly smashed against the glass before her world goes black.

Dropping Felicity's unconscious body to the ground as she looks up to see Oliver looking at her with raised eyebrows slowly a grin forms across Siren's face.

" Butter fingers."

 **Author's Notes: Okay i know what you are thinking. Wow that was dark. How could you kill Rene and Curtis,etc. Well i'll tell you. In this story even though they are the main characters Oliver and Laurel could be considered the anti heroes while Felicity and Team Arrow are the heroes followed by Prometheus as the villain.**

 **I wanted it to be darker. I wanted to write something knew as every other Siren/Arrow story isn't ever really dark. They are more light hearted while this one is to show their darker sides. If this story is well received then another Siren/Arrow story might be coming out as it is similar idea but just takes place sooner then in this.**

 **I am also using this as a test run as in the sequel to Arrow Darkness Within has sort of a similar idea with The Black Canary & Green Arrow being declared the anti heroes in the story in the way that they treat everyone as their enemies. Cops,thugs,loved ones that betrayed them,etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

Using the shadows provided to him from the cold darkness of a nearby rooftop as he stares down towards an old abandoned warehouse that had been used to store away shipments made from the Starling Docks just mere years ago with his eyes focused clearly on his surroundings as he hears the slightest of breathes by his side glancing over Oliver can't help his lips from curling up into a brief smile as he sees Laurel staring down at the warehouse.

A sight that he still can't even believe. Can't even believe that it was possible. But it was. She was here. And he would make sure that she would always be there by his side especially after this given night.

A night where he would finish the small war that had been taken place inside of the city. Finish what Adrian Chase had started. A man that he had thought could be trusted. Trusted with his campaign. Trusted to help change the city for the better.

But he was wrong. Instead he had learned the man also wore a mask. A mask that he has been hunting for the last couple of months. The mask of one of his most deadliest enemies.

Not due to his strength. Not due to the resources the man had at his disposal. No it was because of what the man knew. Knew everything about him. Knew who he cared about the most. Knew his daily schedule. Even knew who he was at night.

An enemy that needed to be put down before it was too late. Before the man would target one of his loved ones. An action that he would not allow.

" Are you sure that this is…."

Without looking away from the warehouse as she sees Oliver glancing over at her from the corner of her eye slowly Laurel nods her head.

" I'm sure. This is the place. Before i was interrupted by the blonde bimbo, I looked over the blueprints of this place.

This place used to be used to store shipments coming in from overseas. It has a few levels going underground. It's the perfect place from him to set up an ambush."

Nodding his head as he looks down towards the warehouse to slowly glance around it's surroundings looking for an advantage points that would be perfect for an ambush unaware to Oliver's knowledge Laurel briefly glances over towards him.

" I've decided when all of this is over and Chase has been dealt with that i'm resigning as Mayor of Star City."

With her eyes going briefly wide as a confused look forms across Laurel's face slowly she turns her head to look over at Oliver to see him glancing over at her.

" Why do you want to resign? From everything that i've read you've done a great job. The city is improving for the better. Why resign?"

" I'm tired. I'm tired of this. Going out there every night to take down thugs endlessly before having to face the next Adrian Chase.

I thought that i could balance it out and still do both but in the end it was just too much. I think that was the reason why i started to work with others at night. It was suppose to help me balance them out but it was more work instead of less.

The job itself is tough but having to balance it with being The Green Arrow? Of having to face criticism no matter what identity i take.

After a while it just doesn't seem to be worth it anymore. No matter what i try to change a member of the city block me at every point trying to keep the city the same.

At night it has become an never ending cycle. First it was with Malcolm Merlyn with The Undertaking. Then it was Slade Wilson with The Siege. Last year it was Damien Darhk. Now Chase. It just doesn't end.

I'm tired. I'm just tired."

Nodding her head reaching out as she gently takes his free hand within her own and gives his hand a gentle squeeze causing Oliver to glance over towards her forcing a smile across her face slowly Laurel turns her attention back down towards the warehouse.

" What are you going to do?"

Returning the gesture as he feels Laurel interlocking their fingers together feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Oliver turns his attention back down towards the warehouse.

" I was thinking about starting over in a new town with a clean slate. No more having to look over my shoulder and i was hoping that you would…."

Without giving him a chance to react reaching out as she cups his cheek with her free hand and turns his face towards her leaning forward Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle kiss.

" Where you go, I go. Once Adrian Chase is dead we'll leave this city for good and never look back. We'll go someplace where we can start a new life together like we talked about before so long ago.

Just imagine it. You and me relaxing on a secure and quiet beach having the whole place to ourselves to do whatever we please for as long as we please."

Keeping his eyes focused on her own as he feels his lips curling up into a smile gently Oliver nods his head against Laurel's own.

" You have already thought long and hard about this haven't you?"

Suppressing a grin leaning forward gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips before slowly she pulls back to nod her head gently against his own.

" What can i say? I'm a woman that knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. It's a wonder what you can do with thousands of dollars worth of computer equipment at your disposal.

Any large amount of funds can be transferred to an offshore account without so much as a trace being left behind."

" This is of course hypothetically speaking."

" Offcourse. I'm a good girl."

Letting out a chuckle as he sees a smile forming across Laurel's face leaning forward Oliver brings her into a gentle kiss to only seconds later feel her pulling back.

" But first he needs to be dealt with. I'll go down and draw him out. You cover me from afar. And if there is some unwanted guests in the area will you please be so kind as to dispose of them for me."

Gently releasing his hand as she slowly stands up and makes her way over towards the edge of the rooftop making sure to sway her hips seductively to only glance over her shoulder to look back towards Oliver with a grin across her face without giving him a chance to react as she gives him a wink stepping forward Laurel drops down from the roof into the darkness below.

Getting up from his kneeling position as he makes his way over towards the edge of the rooftop to only look down to see Laurel making her way towards the warehouse in the distance making sure to use the shadows as cover feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Oliver shakes his head before in an instant the smile across his face vanishes as he snaps his head up to look all around their surroundings.

Constantly glancing around his surroundings as he looks through the darkness towards every single advantage point that he has come across in the last hour rearing back as he grabs a hold of an arrow from his quiver in a sudden motion as he sees a hooded figure being revealed not too far away from him on a rooftop not too far away rearing back Oliver sends the arrow soaring through the air at high speed to only watch the arrow hit its mark sending the hooded figure down to the rooftop.

With lightening fast speed as he sees another hooded figure followed by another revealing themselves no too far away from their fallen comrade rearing back Oliver sends a series of arrows soaring through the air before mere seconds later as he watches the arrows hitting their marks sending the hooded figures lifeless bodies to the darkness rising up to his feet with his grip on his bow tightening slowly Oliver makes his way forward.

Keeping her eyes focused on the warehouse in front of her slowly as she walks forward making sure to use the shadows that have been provided to her as cover just as she emerges out of the shadows and into the moonlight suddenly as she hears the sound of a low pitched whistle which she knew to be an arrow soaring through the air followed by a silent thud a mere second later coming from above her suppressing a smile slowly Siren makes her way forward.

Reaching out just as her hand grazes the doorknob to the entrance of the warehouse suddenly as she brings her motion to a sudden halt to glance over at the closed warehoused doors just a couple of feet away from her a wide grin forms across Siren's face.

Landing down on the cold ground with a silent thud just as he rises up to his feet suddenly as he hears the familiar sound of a high pitched scream echoing throughout the air snapping his head up as he watches Siren emerging inside of the warehouse walking over the small carnage that had just been inflicted on the outside of the building shaking his head as he suppresses a grin slowly Oliver makes his way forward.

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees nothing but the moonlight lighting up a portion of the entrance inside of her revealing a steel catwalk hanging just above her just as she looks all up through the catwalk for any sign of someone's presence suddenly as a light comes on in the distance revealing a large hallway leading further into the warehouse instantly Siren snaps her head in it's direction.

Without any hesitation turning on her heels slowly as she makes her way forward towards the hallway to see numerous crates and wooden pallets off in the distance to what she assumed to be one of the main containment rooms within seconds as she comes to a stop at the entrance of the room to see nothing but numerous amounts of crates wooden and steel all around her providing plenty of cover hearing the sound of a boot creeking a piece of metal from above in an instant motion Siren snaps her head up towards a metal container not too far away.

Suppressing a grin as she sees Adrian Chase dressed in his Prometheus outfit staring down towards her with his bow firmly in his right hand without showing any emotion Siren locks eyes with him.

" Where is he?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile as she glances away from Prometheus to look all around the room to instantly notice a couple of hooded figures lurking in the shadows slowly Siren turns her head back towards Prometheus not noticing the tension across his body.

" Relax he'll be here. As for the rest of his team, I can't say the same."

As she sees Prometheus tilting his head feeling her smile only widening slowly Siren copies the gesture to only suppress a grin when she sees out of the corner of her eye his grip around his bow tightening.

" For your father's sake i hope so."

" Oh? Well i hate to disappoint you but my father is dead. He has been for quite some time. Just like you soon will be."

Suddenly as she sees Prometheus snapping his head to look at her instantly the grin across Siren's face vanishes into a sinister smile.

" You still don't get it do you? You've been so obsessed with Oliver to see the truth. Haven't you noticed that your little spy hasn't returned to your side yet like a whipped dog?"

Instantly as she sees Prometheus straightening his body up to stare down at her as though he is about to strike at any second Siren's smile widens.

" Oh? I see. You have noticed. Don't worry though. You will be seeing her very soon. You see you've forgotten one very important thing and from villain to villain i'll tell you what that is.

No matter how many soldiers you bring to the fight in the end kings win the war. But in this case it's the queen that holds all the cards."

Without having a chance to react as she watches Prometheus reach back to grab an arrow from his quiver suddenly as she hears a low whistle of an arrow soaring over her shoulder that connects into Prometheus's hand instantly causing him to drop the arrow down with a clank rearing back with all of her might Siren sends an canary cry in Prometheus's direction sending the archer flying back off the container and into a wooden crate instantly shattering it into thousands of pieces.

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly as she takes a step forward into the room to only briefly glance over her shoulder to see Oliver slowly emerging out of the shadows with a noticeable firm grip around his bow just as she is about to turn her head back forward Siren lets out a huff when she sees a bandaged up Felicity along with Dinah at the far end of the room dressed in her Black Canary outfit tailing Oliver.

Coming to an halt at Siren's side as he sees her nodding her head over his shoulder following her eyes as she sees Dinah standing at the far end of the hallway with her staff firmly in her hand shielding Felicity whom is leaning herself up against the far end wall just as an intense glare forms across his face in a sudden motion Oliver snaps his head to look back towards Siren when he feels her gently laying her hand down on his shoulder.

" Go. Finish this. I'll take care of them."

With the slightest of nods as he turns his head back forward and maneuvered himself around a couple of crates in search of Prometheus just as he gets out of eyesight with an intense glare of her own forming across her face turning on her heels slowly Siren locks eyes with Dinah.

 _So this is my so called replacement? I'm not impressed. I bet it was the blonde bimbo's idea._

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Felicity struggling to keep herself upright on the wall slowly Siren shakes her head.

" Haven't you learned anything yet? You can't beat me."

Keeping her eyes focused on Felicity as she sees the tech specialist reach back to only retrieve some sort of small object from her belt slowly shaking her head just as she takes a couple of steps forward instantly as she takes a deep breathe intending to unleash her canary cry suddenly Siren's eyes widen when she feels her throat tightening up.

Letting out a huff as her hands clutch into tight fists by her sides slowly Siren shakes her head.

" Cute toy. No matter. I don't need them."

Suddenly as she sees Dinah charging forward at her with her staff ready in her hand standing her ground as a grin forms across her face just as she is about to charge forward the slightest movement coming from behind causes her to instantly snap her head around with her arms raised just in time to catch a down swinging sword firmly in between her hands.

Staring directly into the hooded figure's face without giving them a chance to react rearing back Siren delivers a well placed kick dead center into their chest causing them to stumble back followed by a vicious forearm strike down into the back of their neck dropping them down to the ground with a tremendous thud.

Snapping her head up as she sees another hooded figure lunging in the air towards her with their sword ready in a sudden motion as she rolls to the side causing the hooded figure to hit nothing but air as they soar over her rearing back Siren kicks the legs out from an incoming hooded figure before in a sudden motion as she snaps up to her feet with tremendous force Siren smashes her fists down into the hooded figure's chest causing the sword in their hand to go flying.

Hearing the sound of metal striking metal glancing over her shoulder as she sees Dinah engaging a pair of hooded figures as she holds her own just as she takes a step forward towards her out of the corner of her eye down at the entrance of the room as she sees Felicity rearing back to grab some sort of object from the back of her pants Siren comes to a drastic halt to snap her head over towards the tech specialist.

Rearing back in a sudden motion as she retrieves a lone handgun from the back of her waistband to only slowly raise up the gun with shaky hands in the direction of Siren just as her finger grazes the trigger suddenly without having a chance to react as she feels a well placed fist landing clean against her cheek causing her aim to suddenly change causing a bullet to strike up against the ceiling as she falls to the ground with a thud just as she turns her head to look up Felicity's world goes black when a well placed kick lands clean to the side of her head.

Blocking an incoming strike from another hooded figure as she rears back and kicks the hooded figure's wrist causing a sickening snap to echo through the area without giving them a chance to react reaching out Siren grabs a firm hold of the back of their head before without any hesitation lunging forward Siren delivers a well placed knee to the hooded figure's face with tremendous force.

Flipping the body in her hands over her shoulder and down to the ground with a thud looking up as she sees the mysterious red hooded figure at the entrance of the room rearing back to flip their hood back to reveal themselves to be none other than Thea feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Siren locks eyes with her.

Seeing the smile across Siren's face as she sees her nodding her head down glancing down as she sees Felicity laying at her feet unconscious suppressing a smile of her own slowly Thea shrugs her shoulders.

" What can i say? I never liked the bitch to begin with."

Looking back up as she sees Siren slightly nodding her head slowly Thea returns the gesture before in a sudden motion as a stern look comes across her face instantly Thea watches the smile across Siren's face vanish.

" You and me are going to have a long talk later on about all of this. I have a feeling i'm going to need a few drinks after this is over."

" Trust me when i tell you that i feel the same exact way."

Receiving a nod in response just as she returns the gesture feeling a pair of eyes watching her glancing over her shoulder as she sees Dinah glancing back and forth between her and Thea snapping her body around Siren locks eyes with her.

" Go help Oliver. I'll take care of this one."

Nodding her head as she slowly makes her way past Siren and off towards the far corner of the room glancing over her shoulder as she sees Siren and Dinah staring at each other with intense glares across each of their faces without looking back turning her head back forward Thea disappears behind a corner.

" So you're the one the blonde bimbo was trying to use to replace me huh? I'm not impressed."

Keeping her eyes focused on Dinah slowly moving to the side as she sees the mysterious device that she had seen Felicity holding a short while ago lying on the ground without any hesitation rearing back Siren sends her heel down hard into the object completely shattering it before mere seconds later she lets out a happy sigh when she feels her throat unstuffing as she sees Dinah reaching up to rub her own throat with slightly wide eyes.

" Now then tonight we will see who truly is the best Black Canary."

Feeling her grip on her staff tightening suddenly as she sees Siren waving her over with a noticeable smirk across her face with her eyes going as wide as saucers bursting from her spot Dinah charges forward at Siren.

Keeping her feet planted down as she sees Dinah swinging her staff at her as though it was a baseball bat in a sudden motion as she drops down to a crotch causing her to feel a small breeze in her hair rearing back just as she is about to kick Dinah's feet out from under her suddenly when she sees Dinah leaping up avoiding her attack causing her to hit nothing but air a grin forms across Siren's face before in a sudden move as she reaches up and catches Dinah's staff strike in her hand causing her eyes to go slightly wide Siren's grin widens.

Rearing back as she pushes Dinah back a couple of feet snapping up to her feet as she sees her staring at her with a brief look of shock across her face with her grin only widening slowly Siren starts to circle around her as she sees Dinah doing the same.

Keeping her eyes focused on her opponent's own as she sees Dinah matching her movements suddenly without giving her any chance to react bursting from her spot as she rears back and sends a right hook towards Dinah to only feel her attack being blocked with ease snapping back Siren lowers her head down as she sees Dinah swinging around her staff intended to hit her across the head.

Making sure to keep herself moving as she dodges staff strike after strike being thrown her way by Dinah just as she sees her turning to deliver a spinning staff strike rearing back Siren delivers a vicious kick to the side of Dinah's ribs causing her to stumble a couple of feet back into a crotch.

Keeping her eyes focused on Dinah as she sees her slowly rising up to her feet slowly Siren circles around her as she sees Dinah slowly starting to do the same favoring her ribcage before suddenly as she sees Dinah charging forward bursting from her spot Siren does the same with a raised fist.

Suddenly as she feels her fist landing clean against Dinah's cheek just as she feels Dinah's fist doing the same leaping back without any hesitation with an intense glare forming across her face rearing back Siren sends an canary cry in Dinah's direction to only see Dinah doing the same.

Without having any chance to react as she feels herself leaving her feet with her eyes slightly widening as she feels her body landing down back first on the cold ground with a thud to only hear the sound of a tremendous thud of bone striking against metal coming from a short distance away as she grits her teeth in a sudden motion Siren jumps back up to her feet.

Hearing a small groan coming from nearby as she snaps her head to the sound to see Dinah struggling to get up to a kneeling position with a noticeable dent in a nearby container hovering just a couple of feet behind her with her hands clutching into tight fists slowly Siren stalks her way over.

Feeling intense pain all across her back shaking off the cobwebs as she hears the sound of heels clanging across the ground that seem to only be getting louder by the second just as she looks up suddenly Dinah feels her head being snapped to the side and her body falling to the side when she feels her own staff striking against her cheek.

Rearing back as she sees Dinah attempting to rise up to her knees with tremendous force Siren drives the staff down hard into the middle of Dinah's back causing her to hear her letting out a small scream of pain as she withers on the floor before just as she rears back intending to strike the woman's chest with slightly wide eyes Siren watches Dinah roll out of the way a couple of feet away.

With her grip on the staff only tightening slowly stalking her way over as she sees Dinah rising up to her feet just as she is about to send a staff strike towards Dinah instantly as she sees Dinah attempt to send a high kick at her intended for her head raising up her free hand Siren catches it in mid motion.

Rearing back without any remorse Siren sends an elbow down hard onto Dinah's knee causing a sickening crunch to echo throughout the warehouse underneath Dinah's screams before without any hesitation rearing back Siren pushes Dinah down back first to the ground below.

Retracting her hand as she listens to the sound of Dinah screaming from the ground as she grips her knee firmly on the ground slowly Siren circles around her before without so much as a second thought rearing back Siren sends a vicious kick to Dinah's head causing her world to go black.

Turning on her heels as she slowly makes her way towards the corner that she had last seen Thea disappearing around coming to a drastic halt as she glances over her shoulder at Dinah's unconscious body slowly Siren shakes her head as she raises up the staff high up into the air.

" This belongs to me now."

Without so much as glancing back turning her head back forward slowly Siren stalks her way forward before mere moments later she disappears around the corner.

 **Author's Notes: Okay now i know what some of you are thinking. Some are thinking holy shit. Others are thinking that was a one sided fight,etc. Well i'll try to explain things at my point of view.**

 **First the Siren vs Dinah fight. As everyone here knows from this story and my past stories i truly believe that Siren/Laurel would have a lot more combat experience then was showed. When she first appeared she was able to take down The Flash with ease and would have killed him if he was saved by Wally. Thus in this story with the inexperienced members of Team Arrow really wouldn't be able to stand a chance against her since first she has had many years of combat training when she was battling the other Green Arrow from her world. Also the fact that she is a meta human and is granted the unique abilites for being one also goes in her favor.**

 **Dinah while she is a meta human herself doesn't have the experience. Even though i haven't seen a single episode for Season 6 and don't plan to from what i've heard Siren has always gotten the better of her with ease so this does fit. Not that she can't compete with the best of them but when it comes to facing Siren then Dinah doesn't stand a chance.**

 **There will be more combat scenes as this story as 1-2 chapters left depending upon how long the next one is.**


	10. Chapter 10

Making sure to be as quiet as possible as he slowly stalks his way through the darkness through a large empty floor with nothing but a couple of stacks of wooden pallets neatly stacked just before him with his grip on his bow only tightening just as he is about to round the pallets the sight of a fresh spot of blood leaking off the end of the pallet causes him to come to a drastic halt.

Readying his bow as he gets down into a crouch and listens in to hear nothing but pure silence all around him other than the sound of the blood dripping down from the pallet just as he slowly rises up to his feet as he hears the sound of a bow being reared back in a sudden motion Oliver rolls off to the side nearly avoiding an arrow intended for his arrow that strikes hard against the wooden pallets leaving the arrow sticking straight out.

Snapping his head towards the direction of where he had seen the arrow being shot from with his aim firm as he sees a figure slowly making their way through the shadows with his grip on his arrow only tightening within moments as he sees the figure emerge out of the shadows and into the light just as he is about to rear back and release the arrow intending to hit his target in the chest suddenly Oliver's eyes briefly go wide before his grip on his bow tightens when he sees the hooded figure throwing back their hood revealing a wave of short dark brown hair.

To reveal a face that he never thought he would ever see again. Especially now. The face of once his mentor. One of the daughters of the demon and the late Raus al Ghul. One of what could be considered the deadliest women on the planet.

Keeping her stone cold glare focused on Oliver as she sees him ready to unleash the arrow from his bow just as she rears back and grabs a hold of an arrow instantly Talia's eyes go as wide as saucers when she feels the arrow being shot immediately out of her hand.

With her glare only intensifying retracting her hand as she sees Oliver slowly rise up to his feet with his bow firmly at his side just as she locks eyes with him sudden movement coming from her side causes her to look up.

In a flash as she feels a red blur whizzing past her causing her to feel a gash instantly open up on her cheek to only hear the object striking the far ground of the room with a loud clang snapping her head towards where the shot had come from as she sees a red hooded archer staring directly at her with an intense glare of her own with her glare only intensifying reaching up Talia grazes her cheek with her fingertips.

Glancing down towards her hand as she sees blood dripping down her fingers to the ground below with her eyes going as wide as saucers in a sudden motion Talia snaps her head to look over towards the archer to see her throwing back her hood revealing her face by Oliver's side

Keeping her eyes focused on Talia as she sees the daughter of the demon's glare only intensifying by the second suppressing a grin for a brief second Thea glances over towards Oliver to see him doing the same before slowly as she moves forward to stand in front of Oliver instantly Thea locks eyes with Talia as she returns the glare.

" Go. Finish what you started. I'll take care of her."

Staring at her stone cold face as he sees her facial features not wavering nodding his head with his eyes glancing over towards Talia slowly Oliver makes his way around Thea and across the room before for a split second as he glances over his shoulder to see them in stare off without any hesitation Oliver charges forward into the darkness until seconds later he disappears out of the room leaving the ladies all alone.

Keeping her eyes focused forward as she listens to the sound of her brother's footsteps echoing through the empty room until they suddenly vanish with her grip on her bow only tightening without taking her eyes away from Talia slowly Thea starts to circle around her as she sees her doing the same.

Suddenly as she bursts from her spot to charge forward at Talia with a raised fist just as she sends the fist down to only feel her fist being caught easily just as she sees a brief smirk come across Talia's face in a sudden move rearing back Thea sweeps Talia's right leg from underneath her to only back peddle a couple of feet when she feels Talia landing a clean kick to her chest as she twists in the air to land in a kneel.

Snapping her head to look back at her opponent as she sees Talia quickly reaching back to cock a bow just as she sees Talia releasing the bow leaping out Thea rolls out of the way nearly avoiding the arrow as she grabs an arrow of her own before in a sudden move as she unleashes the arrow to only see Talia shooting the arrow out of the air with an arrow of her own Thea's eyes slightly widen.

Rearing back as she grabs another arrow without any hesitation as she unleashes the arrow to only see Thea roll out of the way towards a pillar in the corner rearing back Talia grabs a hold of another arrow.

Without breaking her stride as she rolls across the ground nearly avoiding every arrow that is being sent her way just as she nears the pillar suddenly as she rolls behind the pillar to hear nothing but an incoming arrow deflecting off the structure with ease rearing back Thea grabs a hold of a few arrows from her quiver.

In an instant move as she rolls out from the pillar to send a series of arrows out in the direction of Talia just as she sees her avoiding the arrows in a series of flips with her grip on her bow only tightening Thea bursts from her spot.

Landing into a kneel hearing the sound of loud footsteps quickly approaching snapping her head up as she sees Thea leaping up at her with a raised knee reaching up Talia blocks the incoming strike with her bow before just as she hears the sound of a crunch signaling the end of her bow without any hesitation rearing back Talia snaps her bow in half to send a well placed strike with half of the bow across Thea's face causing her to roll a couple of feet away.

Feeling a gash instantly starting to open up across her cheek snapping her head up to look at Talia as she sees her discarding the remains of the bow in her hand into the darkness with an intense glare coming across her face slowly Thea rises up to her feet.

Keeping her eyes focused on Talia as she sees a smirk forming across the older woman's face with her glare only intensifying reaching out slowly Thea extends her bow out to her side before without any hesitation she tosses the bow off to the side with a loud clang.

Releasing a breathe as she feels her anger slowly residing with her eyes locked on Talia slowly Thea starts to circle around Talia as she sees her doing the same before mere seconds later as she sees Talia charging forward without any hesitation Thea does the same.

Rearing back as she sends a right hook to only feel her fist colliding with Talia's own just as she rears back and sends a high kick in Talia's direction suddenly Thea's eyes widen slightly when she feels her kick being easily blocked before suddenly as she sees Talia rearing back to kick her foot out from under her without any hesitation Thea leaps up intending to knee Talia in the face.

Seeing the attack coming reaching up as she quickly catches Thea's knee in her hand rearing back with all of her might Talia throws Thea off to the side to watch her land down in a kneel before just as she is about to charge forward Talia snaps her head to the side just in time to avoid an incoming fist.

Without any hesitation rearing back just as she turns intending to deliver a spinning kick to Thea's lower back suddenly Talia feels her head snapping to the side when she feels a well placed high spinning kick being delivered across her cheek causing her to roll a couple of feet away.

Snapping her head up as she sees Thea staring down at her with what she thought to be a brief grin across her face with her eyes slightly widening slowly Talia rises up to her feet.

" Impressive. You have lasted longer than most."

Letting out a sigh as she keeps her eyes locked with Thea's own rearing back Talia grabs a hold of a familiar piece of metal stored away on her back.

" It was not my intention to kill you. But i suppose it will be better this way then having to live with the pain. The very same pain that your brother has brought to me."

In a sudden motion as she unsheaths her sword from her back to see Thea's eyes widen slightly with her facial features hardening slowly Talia gets into a fighting stance.

Suddenly as she sees Talia charging forward with her brief shock quickly wearing off just as she sees Talia sending a slash her way instantly Thea moves out of the way nearly avoiding the downward strike before a mere second later she jumps back a few feet nearly avoiding a slash intended to open up her stomach.

Keeping herself moving as she keeps her eyes focused on Talia nearly avoiding every sword slash that is being delivered her way just as she rears back her foot intending to deliver a high kick to Talia's head suddenly Thea's eyes widen as she rolls quickly off to the side when she feels a clean sword slash landing directly across her thigh instantly causing her to feel blood trickling down her leg to the ground below.

Holding her cut snapping her head up just as she sees Talia rearing back to send a sword slash down intended for her head suddenly Thea's eyes widen when she sees a black blur instantly appear in front of her before the sound of metal striking metal echoes throughout the room.

Staring directly into Talia's eyes with her facial features hardening by the second rearing back Siren pushes Talia away a couple of feet to the woman's shock before slowly as she watches Talia rising up to her feet her grip around the staff in her hand tightens.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Thea staring up at her with a mixture of emotions coming from her eyes as a noticeable trail of blood leaks from her leg to the ground below with an intense glare coming across her face instantly Siren snaps her head to look back at Talia.

" Go help Oliver. Leave the bitch to me."

Taking her eyes off Talia for a brief second to glance over her shoulder as she sees Thea frozen to her spot on the ground with her facial features hardening Siren's eyes go wide.

" Now Thea!"

Jumping up in surprise snapping out of her shock gritting her teeth as she nods her head slowly Thea rises up to her feet before slowly as she favors her leg quietly Thea makes her way through the shadows and towards the other end of the room.

Snapping her head to look back forward with her grip on her staff only tightening causing her knuckles to go white slowly as she stares directly into Talia's eyes to see her staring back with equal hatred slowly Siren starts to circle around her as she sees her doing the same.

Keeping focused on her face instantly as she sees Talia charging forward bursting from her spot Siren does the same before mere seconds later as Siren blocks Talia sword strike causing a loud clang to echo through their surroundings.

Rearing back as she sends another sword slash down to only feel Siren blocking the attack with ease with the staff in her hands keeping her eyes focused on her opponent rearing back in a series of moves Talia sends slash after slash in Siren's direction to only feel her slashes be instantly blocked each time causing her hands to rattle from the impact of metal striking metal.

Feeling her anger only rising rearing back as she continues to block sword slash one after another that is being directed her way just as she sees Talia changing her tactics in an attempt to land the same move that she did on Thea with lighting fast speed rearing back just as she sees Talia sending a sword slash down low in a sudden move Siren kicks the sword out of Talia's hand sending the sword flying into the shadows with a clang before just as she spins intending to deliver a spinning staff strike intended for Talia's head Siren's eyes widen for a brief second when she feels herself hitting nothing but air.

Rearing back as she sweeps Siren off her feet to only feel a well placed boot landing clean against her cheek sending her rolling a couple of feet away just as she hears a pair of heels landing down on the ground with a clang instantly Talia snaps her head up to see Siren smirking at her from a kneeling position a couple of feet away.

With an intense glare forming across her face as she snaps up to her feet and quickly gets into a fighting stance just as she is about to charge forward Talia quickly has to snap her head to the side when she sees Siren ramming the staff head forward intended for her face.

Rearing back as she sends a low spinning staff strike that is instantly dodged by a leaping Talia seeing an opening being presented to her just as she feels Talia landing down in an effort to snatch the staff out of her hands with her hold on the staff loosening rearing back with all of her might Siren sends a well placed heel to Talia's chest sending her flying into a wooden crate instantly shattering it to pieces as the staff goes flying into the shadows with a clang.

Shaking off the cobwebs snapping up to a kneeling position as she sees Siren waving her over with her eyes going wide as saucers Talia snaps up to her feet before she reaches up just in time to block a high kick.

feeling a counter left hook connecting across her rib cage jumping back as she sees Talia rearing back to send a right hook her way reaching up Siren deflects the fist to only feel her own counter right hook being blocked.

Deflecting her right hook away as she sees Siren throwing a right hook her way just as she reaches up suddenly Talia's eyes widen as she suppresses gritting her teeth when she feels a vicious kick landing directly into her exposed right side before suddenly just as her hands lower slightly Talia snaps her head back as she stumbles back a few feet when she feels a well placed headbutt landing directly to her head.

Charging forward as she feels every single punch she directs towards Talia being easily blocked presenting an opening each and every time rearing back Siren sends a series of vicious kicks that land directly into Talia's right side causing her to see Talia's defenses weakening before just as she sees Talia's hands going down to block a kick in a sudden motion Siren changes course to deliver a well placed uppercut that lands clean against Talia's chin causing her to watch her slowly start to fall down to her knees.

Feeling her world darkening just as she feels her knees landing down hard into the ground suddenly Talia's closes her eyes as she forces back a surge of pain that she is feeling when she feels her hair being roughly grabbed to only feel a vicious knee landing clean against her face instantly shattering her nose.

With her grip around Talia's hair tightening rearing back just as she is about to deliver another knee to Talia's face instantly Siren jumps back a few feet as she lets go of Talia's hair when she sees her in an instant motion rear back to send a knife slash in her direction that hits nothing but air.

Staring down at Talia in shock as she watches her slowly making it up to her feet with her glare only intensifying just as she sees Talia take a step forward in her fighting stance favoring her right side in a sudden motion rearing back Siren sends an canary cry her way sending her flying back into a nearby pillar with a sickening thud.

Feeling intense pain all across her back gritting her teeth as she pushes herself up to her feet to the sound of heels slowly clanging in her direction just as she looks up suddenly Talia feels herself being sent once again flying into the pillar with a sickening thud.

Without breaking her stride as she sees Talia struggling to make it up to her knees without any hesitation rearing back Siren sends a clean heel kick that lands directly underneath Talia's chin causing her to snap her head up before just as she sees her raising up her hand with the knife rearing back Siren sends a vicious kick to Talia's wrist causing the knife to go flying away as a sickening crunch echoes through the area.

Gritting her teeth as she tries to shake off the cobwebs clutching her wrist to her chest glancing up as she sees Siren slowly walking away from her just as she reaches down to grab another hidden knife suddenly Talia is forced to close her eyes when she hears Siren unleashing an canary cry her way causing her head to snap back.

Without easing up as she continues to scream to only watch Talia reaching up to cover her ears suddenly as she catches a glimpse of a discarded knife by her heel in a sudden move as she stops screaming to see Talia opening up her eyes to look in her direction as blood trickles down through the openings in her fingers with blazing speed Siren snatches the knife from off of the ground and sends it flying through the air.

Suddenly as she feels something penetrating her chest with her eyes snapping open slowly as she glances down to see a knife sticking directly into the middle of her chest just as she reaches down suddenly Talia is forced to once again cover her ears when she hears Siren letting out another canary cry.

Keeping her feet planted for the next minute as she screams at the top of her lungs watching blood continue to trickle down through the openings of Talia's fingers suddenly as the sickening sound of bones shattering echoes through the room instantly Siren stops screaming to see Talia's body slumping down to the side in a sickening position.


	11. Chapter 11

Keeping his eyes focused and a tight grip around his bow slowly as he stalks his way through the darkness towards a couple of blinking lights that are lightening up an empty stairwell making sure to use the shadows provided to him as cover with his grip only tightening by the second with his mind clear and his eyes constantly glancing around for the slightest of movement in a matter of moments retrieving an arrow out of his quiver in a sudden move Oliver leans his back against a nearby wall.

Cocking back the arrow as he releases his breathe instantly Oliver bursts from his spot and enters into the empty stairway with his bow ready feeling nothing but a cold breeze striking him in the face.

Making sure to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible slowly as he descends down the stairs to only see nothing but darkness covering his surroundings below besides a blinking light that keeps lightening up sections of the stairway just as he is about to turn the corner suddenly Oliver snaps his head back nearly avoiding an incoming arrow causing him to hear the arrow hitting off the wall with a loud clang.

Rearing back as he sees nothing but darkness below him in a sudden motion as he takes cover behind a corner slowly tucking the arrow back into his quiver with his eyes focused on the corner slowly reaching back Oliver grabs a new arrow with a red tip out from his quiver.

With an arrow cocked as he looks up from the darkness to see his enemy nowhere in sight just as he is about to take a step forward instantly as he sees Oliver coming back into view with an arrow cocked with his eyes widening in a sudden motion right when he sees Oliver unleashing the arrow rearing back Prometheus unleashes an arrow out of his own up the staircase.

Leaping out of the way just as he rolls out of the way with a new arrow cocked to hear the sound of an explosion coming from below cocking back his bow without any hesitation slowly Oliver stalks his way down the stairs.

Glancing around the flames down below as he looks for Prometheus to see no trace of him anywhere with his grip around his bow tightening just as he comes to a stop at the top of the remaining stairs separating him from the bottom without any hesitation rearing back Oliver unleashes the arrow out of his hands causing the arrow to go flying through the flames followed by another before mere seconds later as he feels a hot breeze swiping at his face from a couple of explosions coming from below causing even more flames to roar to life.

Ignoring the breeze and intense heat he is feeling roaming through the air planting his legs instantly as he jumps down the stairway and through the flames to only roll a couple of feet down on the cold ground popping up to his feet just as he cocks back another arrow instantly hearing a sound coming from his side snapping his body around Oliver unleashes the arrow out of his quiver that lands directly into a hooded figure that had been waiting in the corner to ambush him that seemed to catch some of debris caused from the explosions.

Without waiting to watch the lifeless body of his enemy falling to the ground hearing a familiar sound coming from behind rearing back without any hesitation as he rolls to his side to only grab another arrow from his quiver in mid motion snapping his body around instantly Oliver sends the arrow soaring through the air towards another hooded figure that seemed to have the same exact idea before slowly as he watches their lifeless body falling back to be engulfed into flames slowly Oliver rises up to his feet.

Glancing around as he sees nothing but flames coming from all around him just as he takes a step forward instantly as he feels an arrow striking him dead center into his right shoulder falling back Oliver unleashes an arrow of his own through flames in the direction of where the arrow had come from before as an intense glare forms across his face rearing back Oliver snaps up to his feet into a kneeling motion.

Rearing back in a series of moves as he unleashes arrow after arrow out of his quiver through the flames to hear nothing but the sound of the arrows whistling through the air instantly snapping up to his feet as he grabs a hold of another arrow with a special red tip instantly Oliver unleashes the arrow out through the flames.

Quietly stalking his way forward as he hears nothing but dead silence before him kneeling down into a crouch just as he rears back an arrow of his own as he stares intently at the flames suddenly as he sees an arrow soaring past his head to only hit the ground a couple of feet away before he has a chance to react suddenly Prometheus feels himself leaving his feet from a loud explosion from behind him that echoes across the empty room.

Snapping his head up instantly as he sees Oliver bursting through the flames raising up his bow just as he unleashes an arrow in his direction suddenly Prometheus's eyes widen when he sees Oliver firing a well placed arrow that knocks his clean out of the air as he quickly approaches him.

Rolling back as he grabs a hold of another arrow out from his quiver instantly as he feels a vicious right hook landing across his cheek causing his head to snap to the side before he has a chance to react Prometheus feels himself falling down back first with a thud when he feels a well placed kick landing directly into his chest causing the arrow in his hand to go flying off to the side.

Rearing back in a sudden motion as he sends an arrow soaring through the air towards Prometheus to only see the arrow barely miss its mark when he sees him rolling out of the way without any hesitation as he closes the distance between them rearing back Oliver sends a well placed left hook towards Prometheus to only feel his attack instantly being block.

Throwing a right hook of his own as he feels his attacked being easily blocked with an intense glare forming across his face as he sends a right hook in Oliver's direction just as he feels his attack being blocked with ease before he has a chance to react Prometheus feels his feet being kicked out from underneath him.

Without giving him a chance to react as he sends a vicious punch down into Prometheus's chest causing his body to land down with a tremendous thud rearing back Oliver sends a well placed stomp down directly into the middle of the archer's bow instantly shattering it to pieces sending it remains all over his enemy before just as he sees Prometheus attempting to swipe him off of his feet rearing back Oliver leaps a couple of feet back.

Throwing the remains of the bow in his hands off to the side rolling up to his feet just as he grabs a hold of a hidden knife from his boot suddenly Prometheus feels his head snapping to the side when a well placed right hook lands clean against his cheek followed by another sending him to the ground as the knife in his hand lands down on the ground a couple of feet away with a small clang.

Leaping forward just as he sees Prometheus snapping his head up to look in his direction rearing back Oliver sends a vicious punch down that lands clean against Prometheus's chin causing the archer's head to snap back and hit the cold ground with a small thud before without any hesitation rearing back Oliver sends down another vicious punch causing the archer's head to snap back.

With his glare only intensifying by the second as he continues to send down vicious punches one after another down across Prometheus's face causing his head to snap back after a couple of second reaching down as he snatches the mask off of the archer's face revealing the bloody face of Adrian Chase without feeling any ounce of remorse rearing back Oliver sends a vicious punch down directly into Adrian's face instantly shattering his nose.

Ignoring the screams he is hearing from down below discarding the bloody mask to the side reaching down as he pulls back Adrian's hands to reveal a severely bleeding Adrian without any hesitation rearing back Oliver sends a vicious headbutt down into his face causing the archer's head to snap back.

Staring down at the barely conscious archer reaching down as he grabs a firm hold of Adrian's hoodie to only see a grin coming across Adrian's face with his glare only intensifying rearing back Oliver slams his head down into the ground followed by another causing a gash to open up in the back of the archer's head instantly.

Dropping the archer's head down with force as he stands up and takes a couple of steps away from a groaning Adrian just as he sees him trying to rise up to his feet in a sudden motion rearing back as he grabs a hold of an arrow out of his quiver without any hesitation snapping around Oliver unleashes the arrow through the air that lands directly into Adrian's right shoulder followed by another into his left shoulder causing him to hear the archer letting out a scream.

Suppressing the grin across his face as he listens to Adrian screaming from his knees just as he sees Adrian looking up towards him with nothing but hatred with his only glare only intensifying in a sudden move rearing back Oliver unleashes a series of arrows that land directly into the middle of Adrian's chest instantly causing the screaming to cease.

Throwing his bow to the side slowly stalking his way over as he sees blood starting to pour out from Adrian's mouth reaching down Oliver roughly pulls Adrian up to his feet before in a sudden motion as he pushes Adrian a feet feet away rearing back Oliver sends a kick directly into one of the arrows in the archer's chest causing the arrow to go deeper into the archer's body.

Stumbling a couple of feet back as he feels his legs giving out dropping down to his knees rearing back Adrian spits out a mouthful of blood down to the ground before slowly as he watches his vision getting darker Adrian looks over towards Oliver to see him glaring down towards him from a couple of feet away.

" You may think that you've won on this night but in the end i've won the war. I've broken you…."

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back as he smashes an arrow directly into Adrian's throat causing the archer to look up towards him with wide eyes with his glare only intensifying slowly Oliver twists the arrow further into the archer's throat as he stares him in the eyes.

" You could never break me. I however can't say the same about you. You may think that you've been playing with a stacked deck but now? Now that i know truly who you really are then what is going to stop me from going after every single person that you've ever loved?"

Suddenly as he sees Adrian's eyes widen with a brief smile coming across his face slowly Oliver twists the arrow further into the archer's neck causing him to see a wave of pain come across the archer's face.

" First it will start with your wife. I'll personally make sure that she is not a widow for long. Then i'll go after your last living parent and i will let her know before she meets her end how pathetic her child truly was."

As he sees the look of fear briefly coming across Adrian's face just as he sees the archer opening his mouth in a swift move rearing back Oliver grabs a hold of an arrow from out of his quiver before without any hesitation he smashes the arrow down hard into Adrian's skull.

Staring directly into Adrian's eyes as he sees the life escaping his eyes without any remorse as he sees Adrian's body going limp pushing his lifeless body to the side slowly Oliver rises up to his feet before after a couple of seconds as he stares down at Adrian's lifeless body a gasp from behind causes him to snap his head to look over his shoulder.

Unable to keep her eyes away from the Adrian's lifeless bloody body with a look of shock across her face as she slowly limps her way forward just as she comes to a stop at Oliver side and takes a closer look down at Adrian's face to see blood pour doing across multiple areas across his face suddenly the feeling of a gentle hand resting down on her shoulder causes Thea to look away towards Oliver.

Seeing Thea's mouth opening and closing closing the distance between them reaching out Oliver gently pulls Thea into an embrace before after a couple of seconds as he feels her relaxing into his embrace to gently wrap her arms around him a ghost smile forms across Oliver's face.

" You okay Speedy?"

Gently nodding her head against his shoulder as she takes a deep breathe gently Thea wiggles out of Oliver's embrace to look down towards Adrian Chase.

" Is it over?"

" It's over. It's all over."

Suddenly as he hears the familiar sound of a pair of heels clanging across the ground looking over his shoulder as he sees Siren making her way over towards him with a noticeable smile across his face unable to suppress it a small smile forms across Oliver's face.

Glancing away from Oliver as she looks down towards the dead body laying on the ground to instantly recognize it to be Adrian Chase with multiple arrows sticking through his body letting out a purr as she hears a silent chuckle coming from Oliver slowly Siren looks up towards him with a smile.

" I see someone has been having some fun."

Turning around as she sees Siren coming to a stop to look at her with interest taking a deep breathe slowly Thea limps her way over towards her.

" This is still going to take some time for me to get used to but after everything that you've done for my brother. Thank you."

Coming to a stop as she extends her hand out towards Siren suddenly as she sees Siren shaking her head a confused look forms across Thea's face.

" No Thea. That is what a family does. We look after each other."

Feeling her eyes stinging slightly nodding her head without giving her a chance to react reaching out in a sudden motion Thea pulls Siren into an embrace completely surprising her before after a couple of seconds as she feels her returning the embrace gently Thea breaks off the embrace to smile at her.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Oliver smiling in her direction returning the smile slowly Thea glances back and forth between them.

" So what happens now?"

Reaching out as she gently places her hand down on Thea's shoulder causing her to instantly look in her direction with a smile coming across her face gently Siren squeezes her shoulder.

" We move on with our lives and never look back."

* * *

Unable to suppress the wide smile across her face that seems to only be getting wider by the second reaching down as she gently rubs her belly from her beach chair to only feel her hand being gently squeezed looking over to her side as she sees Oliver smiling at her from his beach chair with her smile only widening gently Laurel gives his hand a squeeze.

" I was right you know."

As he sees a confused look forming across Laurel's face letting out a chuckle gently Oliver squeezes her hand.

" I was right when i said that you looked good in black."

" I look better out of it."

Letting out a small laugh as he hears Laurel doing the same leaning forward out of his chair gently Oliver presses his lips to Laurel's own before after a couple of seconds as he feels himself being gently pushed back into his beach chair a smile forms across his face when he feels Laurel gently sitting down in his lap.

" Get a room you two."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Thea making her way over with a towel around her waist with a sheepish smile across her face letting out a giggle feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Laurel shrugs her shoulders.

" What can i say? What momma wants momma gets."

With her smile only widening as she shakes her head reaching down Thea removes the towel from around her waist revealing her red bikini bottoms before gently as she places the towel down on the ground slowly Thea takes a seat in the vacated beach chair.

" Well i won't deny you that. I still can't believe that i'm going to be an aunt. You realize that i'm going to spoil the crap out of her right?"

" Or him?"

" Hmm? Oh right or him. But this time around it's a her."

" Wait? How do you know? We only told you a few days ago."

" Just a feeling that i'm having. Besides think of it this way Ollie. It's better that way. Your daughter is going to have two strong women in her life that will be able to help guide her along and then she will be able to do the same with her little brother when he comes along."

" Okay. Timeout for a second. Just how many kids do you think Ollie and I are going to have? Remember it's my vagina that on the line here."

" Well…."

" Thea!?"

Unable to suppress it as she bursts out laughing causing her to see a mock frown across Laurel's face after a couple of seconds as she hears Oliver and Laurel joining in on her laughter slowly Thea shakes her head.

" Alright with all kidding to the side why did you guys choose to have us move here? I mean don't get me wrong, I love it here. It's warm and really quiet by why here?"

" It's like what i said before. We're family and family takes care of each other."

With a curious look across her face as she sees Laurel nodding her head over her shoulder slowly as she turns her head to look over her shoulder suddenly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees a familiar figure making their way across the beach with a smile across his face.

" Roy?"

Looking on with a smile across her face as she watches Thea racing over across the beach to only end up in Roy's waiting arms feeling her smile only widening slowly Laurel turns her head to look at Oliver to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Shrugging her shoulders leaning down gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own before slowly she pulls back to gently rest her head on his shoulder.

" I'm not going to ask you how you did it but thank you. For everything."

Feeling her smile widening gently Laurel nods her head into Oliver's shoulder before gently she scoots closer into his chest.

" You're welcome. Just do me a small favor and don't freak out about what i'm about to tell you. Okay?"

Glancing up as she sees a curious look across Oliver's face feeling her smile widening reaching up gently Laurel lays her hand down on his cheek.

" Freak out about what?"

" The doctor wasn't one hundred percent accurate. When you were with Thea yesterday, I went back in for a checkup. We're having a baby….but not just one."

Suddenly as she sees Oliver's eyes widen feeling her smile widening slowly Laurel nods her head.

" You mean…."

" We're having twins. I don't know how but i know that we're having one of each."

Unable to suppress them any longer as he feels tears coming down his cheek leaning down gently Oliver presses his lips to Laurel's own before slowly after a few seconds as he pulls back for some much needed air gently Oliver rests his forehead against her own.

" I love you."

" And i love you. Forever and always."

 **Author Notes: And thus ends this short Arrow story. For anyone that is wondering about a couple of the last chapters i will explain them here. For the Talia vs Siren fight i basically based that fight off of what we had seen in the show. In the show imo Talia could be considered weak in many ways. She was bested by Nyssa while Nyssa even though is not to be taken lightly is still not even in the top 5 in terms of fighters in the show. Siren in this i also based off of the fact that her character is highly skilled and being a meta human also helps her out.**

 **For this chapter Adrian to me even though he was skilled in getting in the mind of Oliver imo isn't a top 3 villain in the show. I have Malcolm,Deathstroke,Raus,Darhk ranked higher than him and personally if Oliver acted like his old self then Adrian wouldn't stand a chance against him.**

 **As for Felicity and Dinah i have read the reviews and private messages. It didn't happen in this story as it has a dark theme but at some point when i write another Arrow story which i have many ideas running through my mind. It will be seen in another Oliver/Siren story.**

 **Now on to another subject the sequel to Arrow Darkness Within titled Arrow Vengeance will be out next month. I will be writing an update in Arrow Darkness Within when the first chapter is posted. That being said i have a poll up that will decide what will happen after that story. It is a poll about a Batman story that will have crossovers with this Arrow universe. It's about weither you want to see metas in this universe as Bruce will either be paired with Diana/Wonder Woman bringing metas into this universe or Talia which will just keep it as realistic as possible. Every vote counts.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
